Online Love
by morbid17
Summary: Two different people, from two different worlds connect with each other through the internet. Sasuke hot, kool and most popular guy in school. Hinata most shy and quite girl ...revising and editing chapters!
1. WEBSITE

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Hey, yes another Naruto fan fiction story! Let's just hope you all like it as much as I like writing it…lawl! So please wish me good luck and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for the sake of me…Hahaha!

This story came to me while I was no one website that I spent most of my time on besides writing stories. Gaiaonline is a really kool place to meet people. So yeah I was at five in the morning talking to some guy that I click with and I was like man this kind of thing could make such a great story. Also, Cinderella story movie kind of help me to put this story together. At the end I ended up writing this and so I wish you see it as a way to let everyone see how online chats and IM is always part of or lives now a days…omg I sound like if I'm writing an essay about how people meet online and star liking each other even though they're like so far way or not knowing how they look…...LOL!

Due to a change of the Fanfiction guide lines in 2008 i am forced to change the chat like format if i dont want this story to be deleted... It has been edit by Iroka m beta ! so cheers to her and her awsome edits!

* * *

ONLINE LOVE

CHAPTER ONE... WEBSITE!

CHATROOM

The monitor turned on with a push of a button at the bottom of the tower. The buttoned glowed green and the screen turned blue, many icons appeared. With the help of the mouse the hand lead it to a shortcut to the internet. Once the window opened a website was typed into the search bar. It required a username and a password, already being a member he typed in his required info. An account appeared and it showed topics of different chat rooms going on. The guy had picked a random topic to meet new people.

Avenger3: Has entered the chat room.

"Hi!" Whitebunny saluted.

"hey" Fangirl17 replied.

"so waz up you guys?" Whitebunny asked to everyone in the chat.

"NM" Fangirl17 user replied back to whitebunny.

"same here" a third user name Avenger3 added to the conversation.

"How old are you guys? I'm 75." there was a pause from all chatters. "jk I'm 16" Fangirl17 replied light-hearted so people would feel less threatened at her personal question.

"13" whitebunny typed.

"me too!" Avenger3 replied quickly.

"so you guys are middle schoolers?" Fangirl17 asked.

"yeah" Whitebunny and Avenger3 replied almost at the same time.

Kooldude: Has entered the chat room.

"hey yo!" The new user greeted. Everyone thought to themselves how corny his greeting and username was.

"hey" the other users greeted, Avenger3 was the only one who hadn't greeted the new-comer.

"Is there any one in here that lives in Konoha?" Whitebunny asking bluntly to these strangers.

"not me." Fangirl17 frowned.

"Same here" Kooldue replied after Fangirl17.

"I do" Avenger3 quickly posted after the others.

For a few seconds everyone stopped typing as they waited for Whitebunny to reply back and go on with their chatting.

"Kool" Whitebunny finally replied.

"Whitebunny do you go to leaf academy middle school?"

"yeah n u avenger?"

"yeah, do you think we ever met on campus?"

"I dunno."

"I go to sand academy high school" Fangirl17 chimed in.

"I do too. I'm a sophomore and u" Kooldude implied towards Fangirl17. It became obvious this user grew more interest in her after discovering what school she attended. Fangirl17 didn't reply, so Kooldude called to her to make sure she was still online.

"Fangirl?"

After five seconds fangirl finally posted her answered asked by kooldude, "I'm a junior but cuz I skipped a grade."

Now addressing everyone Avenger3 typed, "This is my first time talking to people online."

"really?" everyone responded the same to avenger's earlier post.

"yeah, I used to think it was stupid but you guys are ok."

Fangirl agreed with Avenger at the fact that she was cool, "yeah...I know im cool."

"conceited much?" kooldude questioned.

"Hey! I am what I am! dont be jealous Kooldude." Fangirl17 defended.

"Avenger3, can I add you as a friend?" Ignoring the other users Whitebunny friendly asked avenger.

"sure" he simply replied.

"K...cuz I gotta go. I'll be on later"

"I'll add you guys too" Fangirls17 added, she liked everyone on here, so why not?

'bye then" Avenger3 had confirm Whitebunny's friend request and now greeted her a farewell.

Whitebunny: Has left the chat room

Now that whitebunny had left Fangirl17 addressed to the boy with a random question. "avenger3, what do you look for in a relationship?"

"well right now I'm single and plan to stay single, so I really dunno…."

* * *

HYUUGA MANSION

Hyuuga Hinata logged off her computer at the command of her father. It was annoying how little freedom she had. It wasn't only about using the computer but about her entire life. Hinata always had been told what to do from the day she was born whether it was, what to wear, what to eat, what classes to take at school, it was so annoying and exhausting at the same time.

'Why couldn't I be a normal teenage girl?' Hinata headed to her weekly piano lesson.

Everyday a new tutor appeared to teach something new to Hinata. It was her duty to learn as much as she could and to be seen as an intelligent girl. If only she weren't the heiress of the Hyuuga family, everything would be great. All these activities deprived her from actually meeting people. Sure she went to school, but she was too tired to talk to anyone but when someone actually did talked to her; she had no communication skills, or rather say, social skills to begin with. It would always turn into a blabbering conversation. It was all her family's fault that made her that way and she really hated herself for that. Now the only way she had friends was without actually seeing them. Years of being deprived of a social life had made her nervous of face-to-face interaction. Hinata had been chatting with people for about three years and she really was addicted to it. It was her escape from home while she was still home.

Hinata arrived at a room that was filled with so many books tucked away in all corners of the room, it was the Hyuuga library. A large window looking out to the green garden had a piano near it, the room where her sessions were held. A lovely lady awaited for Hinata's arrival. Kurenai-sensei was a very beautiful person, not only was she gorgeous but she was quite a genius playing the piano. Red eyes, long wavy black hair and long legs always made Hinata self-conscious of her own body. It wasn't that Hinata's body was bad, in fact her chest was quite developed and she was about 5'5" (162.5cm), ok for a teenage girl, but compare to Kurenai-sensei, she was still a child.

"Hinata-sama, ready to start out session?" Kurenai-sensei smile. Though Hinata hated piano lessons, she did adore her, she was like an older sister she never had.

"Yeah," Hinata smile back.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke's House

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, wake up before I need to kiss you." An annoying voice ringed into Sasuke's ears. He'd been fast asleep for awhile and had no idea why Uzamaki Naruto was in his room disrupting it.

"Guess what? I made three new friends just for you using your account." Naruto gave a fox grin.

"What? What the hell for?" Sasuke demanded an answer getting out of bed.

"Because, you needed more friends besides me." Naruto said annoyed to Sasuke's reply.

Naruto thought Sasuke should be grateful for his kind deed. Not anyone helps out a loser to have friends. Ok maybe Sasuke wasn't a loser, no actually, he was quite popular with everyone. You go somewhere and all you here is about Sasuke. Naruto really was tired to be second on everything while Sasuke was always first, 'What does he have that I don't have?'

"I told you, I don't believe in meeting random people online to be my friends." Sasuke sat back down in his bed.

"Fine..." Naruto replied.

Sasuke stared at his friend, Uzamaki Naruto. Blond, blue eyes, and not bad features...but come on, he was a bit annoying! No wonder he wasn't that popular with girls, but he sure did know how to make friends with others around him. Unlike Sasuke, who was so isolated never letting anyone to get too close to him. Now, Naruto was another story; he had something in common with him. They both had suffered the loss of family members, well actually Naruto didn't even get to know his family but the thought of just being alone in the world made them almost alike.

"Sasuke, you really need to get over your past. That's the only reason why you're held back and never try to make friends." Naruto finally broke the ice.

"Are you trying to say that I put my self through this on purpose?" Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"Yeah," Naruto paused, "I mean look at me, I let go long after I met you and I'm doing fine. Now it's your turn."

"I hate you." Sasuke bellowed under his breath.

"Anyways, I'll let you sleep for today. Don't forget that tomorrow we have a test in math." And with that Naruto left leaving Sasuke alone in his room.

'God that guy is going to kill me one of these days.' Sasuke stared at the window and noticed that it was dark outside. Then he stared at his computer, thinking maybe he was holding himself back from actually having a life. At this he headed across the room to reach the monitor of his computer. It was a small start to make more friends, Sasuke thought it might be a good way to actually getting to know people and making more connections, even if it was by using the Internet. It was a start, right? It was about 8:35p.m. when he logged on to what he decided would be a daily routine. Chatting online was going to be his down fall for the situation he will be in.

XDlove: Has left the chat room

"umm...I hate people!" Exclaimed a user who was't talking to anyone in particular, the person's username well described him and his obnoxious posts. His username was Peoplehater.

Whitebunny: Has enter the chat

" hey " Avenger3 greeted the new user.

"oh so I guess your piano lessons are done for today?" A question was asked to Whitebunny by a user named Killerbird who seemed to be familiar with this Whitebunny.

"yeah, god I hate playing it!"

"so you play piano..." Avenger3 stated and continue with another post typing, "thats kool."

"she's been playing it since she was four years old" Killerbird informed Avenger3 of whitebunny's musical history.

"Oniisan, please you're embarrassing me." Whitebunny pleaded.

"so I take it you guys know each other?" Avengere3 asked.

Whitebunny quickly replied to avenger "yeah he's my cousin."

Peoplehater: Has left the chat room

"hey, its getting late and I have a report to do...so later" Killerbird added saying his final goodbye.

Birdkiller: Has left the chat room

"I guess we're the only ones who's still online." Avenger3 pointed out the obvious to Whitebunny.

"if you want you could go to another chat room."

"No its ok! I guess it's better if we get to know each other better."

"I guess :D."

"so where are you from?"

"I thought I told you I was from Konohagakure." Whitebunny replied.

"oh really! I guess I forgot O.O" Avenger3 quickly responded back.

"umm avenger….can I ask for a favor?"

"sure"

"please don't ask for my name."

"ok, then I won't give you my name either." this task was easy to do, Sasuke didn't want her knowing who he was either.

"that's fine." Whitebunny typed back.

"so why do you have piano lessons if you hate it?"

"my family forces me to, every girl needs to learn to play a classic instrument in this home."

"wow that's weird, but I do enjoy the piano," Avenger3 confessed his like to classical music.

"maybe I'll play it for you if we ever meet," Whitebunny replied.

"that'll be nice." Avenger3 added.

They continue talking throughout the night.

It was amusing how easy it was to talk to others without actually looking at them. If only it were as easy as this in the real world. People here didn't like you because of how cool or popular you were. They like you because of you personality, the thing that really counts. Sasuke was popular at school but it wasn't because for who he really was, no he was popular because of his looks, talents and his attitude that every girl liked, the mysterious type.

The girl Sasuke was talking to was really interesting. It seems that most of the things she did in her life was all thanks to her family who had pushed her to be the best. Which Bunny, as Sasuke called her, thought it was useless because she knew she wasn't talented enough in particularly anything, so every day she would have to practice to perfect whatever her family would throw at her to do.

Sasuke now had changed his mind about online chats. There was some stuff that it seemed Naruto had said to Bunny that Sasuke wasn't aware, since he had been asleep during that time Naruto was online using his account. There was something special that she had, Sasuke was willing to discover whatever it was. One thing was for sure, she went to the same middle school which it gave him hope that one day they would bump into each other. It was weird but Whitebunny insisted in not meeting as if she was scared of who he could be. And Sasuke being Sasuke agreed, because he really didn't want her to see who he really was.

"I guess Naruto was right…" Was all Sasuke said as he went to his bed around midnight. He had spent three hours talking to her nonstop about the weirdest stuff and not-so-serious topics. They were having so much fun talking to each other that they didn't notice time past by quickly. And so darkness took over his mind and his body felt like he had been lifted from the realm in which he lived, dreams came to Sasuke's mind.

* * *

What was wrong with her? No answer came to her aid. What was it? It was all Hinata ran in her mind. They guy she had met online didn't let her sleep. Avenger...There was something different about him; he was just a really cool guy. How could she be falling for someone she had never met or seen before? This had never happened to her and she met many guys who were cool too, but not like him. He had this melancholic way of saying things that attracted her to him, Hinata felt she was being silly for thinking that way. But she knew in her heart Avenger would never like someone like her. Hinata didn't consider herself as a beautiful girl, on counter she felt she was ugly. And ugly people could never be more with someone as cool as Avenger. That was one reason she didn't want to meet Avenger face- to-face also because what if he turns out to be some other jerk at school, who pretends to be one thing online, but in reality he isn't. She really didn't want to get her hopes high. But then again, it seems that Avenger wasn't interested in her since he agreed they shouldn't meet...

Oh life was just funny, always making Hinata's life much harder. Hinata shouted in her thought 'AAAAAAARRG, this is really confusing.'

_

* * *

_

Here's the characters I used that Sasuke and Hinata were talking to:

Peoplehater was Gaara

Fangirl17 was Tamari

Kooldude was Lee

Birdkiller was Neji

XDlove was TenTen

Thanks for reading my lame chapter, it was kind of boring but I promise the next one will be more exciting…..well I a least hope! . …hehehe! Oh and one more thing I promise to have more monologue next chapters.

Please REVIEW or COMMENT how bad it was I don't really care just let me know so I would know if I should continue this story or not . Anyways if I get reviews telling me continue I will, so please let me know…bye..love ya all!


	2. UNKNOWN

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Well thx for everyone who review ….Im really happy that there was people who like it. I really didn't think you guys would… . ;! But you guys prove me wrong …so here I'm once again typing for the sake of mine and yours….

So here goes chapter two….

* * *

ONLINE LOVE

CHAPTER TWO... UNKNOWN

LEAF ACADEMY MIDDLE SCHOOL

_'Oh there's no god….' _This thought ran across Hinata's mind.

Why in hell did people invented schools? It was pointless she knew the answered of her worries and didn't like it. If only she was more out going she wouldn't fear school as much as she did. No one ever notice her because she was too shy. Hinata was so unnoticed people could just run her over and never apologize because they didn't see her standing there. Everyday Hinata would spend her lunch time in a quiet isolated place where no one could see her.

So it's obvious Hinata didn't have friends, in elementary school she made friends with two girls who she thought were nice but she was wrong. The girls just wanted to be her friend because they knew how rich Hinata was, they just wanted to play with her stuff. At the end the girls told Hinata the truth and that she should just hide her face because she was ugly. Who would want to hang with her? After all, she was a freak to everyone else. Hinata never made friends with anyone ever again after that incident.

School always reminded her of the past and how the girls and everyone else made fun or her. '_I should have stayed in bed today, I don't really feel like being in here. But Father would get mad…oh god I'm so tired thinking of him!'_

"Please would someone tell me, what is the formula we use to get the hypotenuse of a triangle if we don't know it?" Kakashi-sensei asked his students, he was one of the hardest teachers in school who taught Algebra I.

Oh Hinata knew this one, Hanabi had taught her how. It was a pain that her younger sister was smarter than her. Hanabi was what Hinata wasn't; she was a genius in everything. Everyone agreed that Hanabi should have been the heiress of the Hyuuga family but she wasn't for not being the first born.

Now, Hinata sat on her desk knowing the answer to Kakashi-sensei's question. She never participated in class but this time she thought she could because it was something Hinata was sure she knew really well. She motioned herself to put her hand up when a blond haired guy came in late to class, disturbing the class with a loud slam.

"Oh…sorry Kakashi-sensei! I over slept again!...Ha ha ha." it was a routine thing that happened three tines a week, Uzamaki Naruto would come late to class.

"How come you guys aren't taking the test? And where's Sasuke, I bet ditching again!" Naruto looked around curious.

"Well I postponed to Wednesday, not today."

"What? All that studying for nothing..." Naruto exhaled.

"Naruto, now that you have arrived would you be so kind to take your seat." Kakashi demanded to his pupil.

"Ok, since no one had no idea what the formula of the hypotenuse was I'll explain it," Kakashi-sensei continued.

"Hypotenuse isn't that when someone puts you to sleep?" Naruto shouted from his desk. Every one started to laugh at him for being so stupid.

"No, that's hypnosis." Kakashi-sensei's said worried about Naruto's confusion.

A laughter came from Hinata, making everyone stare at her for the first time. She stopped immediately and buried herself inside her math book so no one could see her embarrassed face. She mentally hit herself for laughing at Naruto's stupidity.

After a whole five minutes, every thing went back to normal and Kakashi gave a worksheet for them to work in the Hypotenuse formula.

* * *

LUNCH TIME

"Hey, Sasuke!" an annoying voice came from behind. Uchiha Sasuke looked at the direction the voice came and it appeared to belong to Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura also known as the biggest slut next to Ino. One of the so many fan girls Sasuke had but out all of them Sakura was the most persistent. Despite this Sasuke wasn't interested in her or anyone in particular. Especially his fan girls.

"What do you want, Sakura?" Sasuke responded to the slut next to him.

"I was wondering if you'll like to go on a date with me this Saturday night?" Sakura smiled hoping he would say yes.

"Oh Sakura, how pathetic can you get? Isn't enough that he has rejected you for the hundredth time? I think it should be me asking him out not you." Ino laughed. Blonde and such a whore! Wearing a type of clothing that just said rape me, all together there was another annoying person in Sasuke's life.

"SHUT UP INO PIG." Sakura shouted really pissed off.

"Why do all girls want to date Sasuke? Why don't you go out with me, Sakura?" Naruto spoke for the first time. The girls just barely noticed him and quickly dismissed him without thinking twice.

"Mmmm…always the same!" Naruto cried in a corner, he really liked Sakura but it was futile.

"Would you girls stop annoying me! No I won't go out with you Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you, you're not my type." Sasuke replied with a cold tone in his voice

"Hehehehehe." Naruto gave the girls a mischievous laugh for being rejected once again.

Sasuke sighed and left, Naruto following behind his friend.

"You really should be more open to the options you have, Sasuke!" Naruto said as they reached their locker.

"I don't think so...every girl that likes me are simply whores." Sasuke replied taking a book out.

"That's not true and Sakura is not a whore." Naruto defended the love of his life.

"Whatever, everyone say she is and besides I really don't like her."

"Fine," Naruto agreed with Sasuke, him not liking her did nothing but better his chances anyway. The bell rang and it was time to get to next period and get bored-to-death.

* * *

Finally time to get home and relax, it was the end of seventh period and Hinata just couldn't wait to get the hell out of there. She rushed herself through the hallways trying to get in her car that was waiting at the front of school. Hinata was in such a rush that she didn't notice the guy in front of her. And when she did it had been too late they collided with each other. Hinata dropped to the floor with the guy she had crashed with. They had ended up in the most embarrassing potion in Hinata's mind. She was located on top of him really closed to his face. This made her turn red as a tomato trying to get up and away from the guy.

"Hey watch it! I could have broken a bone or something? Hey you're the girl who laughed at me this morning!" Naruto stared at Hinata with a smile on his face as if he had forgotten what had happened.

"I-I'm sorry I really didn't mean to crash into you..." Hinata bow to apologize to Naruto.

"Well, its ok just be more careful next time and no more rushing in the hallways. Well gotta go, have to meet with a friend." Naruto stood up and said goodbye to Hinata.

"Bye." Hinata said and Naruto just waved his hand at her.

_'Wow what a really cool guy and he's pretty cute.'_ Hinata stared at nothing until she remembered she needed to get home.

Wow who would have thought the class clown could be so nice, well Hinata did and she really wanted to know more about Uzumaki Naruto. Then a thought ran across her mind what if Naruto could be Avenger3? That would be the best thing it could ever happen if he was. After all he was nice like Avenger and some of the things he said sounded like Avenger. Oh now Hinata was more confused than before.

_'Man how can I be able to know, unless I talk to Avenger today and get clues who he could be then tomorrow I can narrow it down to a least some guys. Hopefully one of them could be Naruto.'_ Hinata was glad she was able to came up with that plan all by herself.

...*******************...

Whitebunny: Has entered the chat rooom

"umm...I hate people."

"hey bunny" Avenger3 greeted Whitebunny.

"can you just shut up peoplehater, we know you hate people duh!"

"yeah and I hate you too…you fag" Peoplehater responded back with an offensive name calling.

"hey avenger...what's going on?" Whitebunny questioned at the offensive post coming from the two users.

"well they got into an argument cuz killer say emos are pretty stupid for cutting themselves and peoplehater says it's not his fault his life is crap!" Avenger answered.

"you guys don't know my life so just shut the fuck up."

"Why don't you share what's wrong in your life?" Whitebunny tried helping Peoplehater in a more passive way.

"Imooto (young sister) don't waste ur time on him." Killerbird quickly typed and continiously kept typing, "he's a loser who should just end his life if he really hates it!"

"Maybe he can't do it himself, maybe he needs someone to do it for him," now taking things more seriously Avenger3 stated his thoughts.

"You guys stop being so mean to him," Whitebunny pleaded to stop this bullying on Peoplehater.

"No they have a point I should just kill myself or I should just kill people?"

"what r u some kind of psycho?" Avenger3 asked.

"maybe? " Peoplehater replied quickly to the question.

"don't say things like that it's not healthy...if you do you'll turn out to be one of those people who shoot others in campus," It seemed that whitebunny was the only one trying to help Poplehater unlike the others, who only tried to make him more suicidal than he already was, perhaps.

"Actually that's not such a bad idea thx bunny" Peoplehater took Whitebunny's concern and turned it around to suit him better.

"Imooto! u just motived someone to shoot people," Killerbird nagged at Whitebunny.

"Gomenosai oniisan I just wanted to stop this argument." Whitebunny apologized for accidentally encouraging Peoplehater.

"well regarless of that he probably would have thought about it eventually! Next time be more careful Bunny, watch out what you say and stop talking to people who r crazy," Advised avenger3.

"uuummm yeah" taking avenger's advice Whitebunny agreed to be more carefull on what she does online.

"you guys seriously make me laugh! I gotta go loser and remember one day ...Im going to kill you all" Peoplehater typed his last sentence a bit too disturbing for the rest of the people in the chat.

Peoplehater: Has left the chat room

"finally... that stupid emo is gone!" Killerbird was relieved this nonsense had stopped, "sooooooooo annoying."

"so waz new?" Whitebunny asked to her friends online.

"same shit as always getting caught in a mess I rather not be in," it seemed Avenger3's life was rather annoying at the moment.

"Im just waiting for XDlove to get on" Now replying to Whitebunny's earlier post.

Whitebunny showed interest on what Killerbird had mentioned "why? Did she say she was going to be on?"

"yeah and cuz she's a very kool person k," killerbird aswell as Whitebunny knew this user XDlove.

"do you even know how she looks?" Nonchalantly Avenger3 asked as he was the only one who didnt know this XDlove user.

"Yeah, we go to the same high school too." Killerbird replied to Avenger3 so quick that it was scary.

"me and avenger go to the same middle school too, Oniisan," Now that the whole issue of school came up Whitebunny informed her cousin.

"that's kool!"

"hey hold on. I have to go do something I'll be back like in 20 min if XDlove goes on tell her I'll be back," he once again typed eventhough he had just posted something.

"K" both Whitebunny and Avenger3 replied .

Now once again they were left alone as if everyone was doing this on porpouse.

Not wanting to be awkward Avenger3 asked a casual question. "so how was your day bunny?"

"it was ok … I really don't like going to school on Mondays. its so tiring!"

"yeah I know..me too!"

Wondering Whitebunny asked to Avenger3 "so tell me how tall r u?"

"y?"

It was just a simple question and she was curious, "just asking."

"Im about 5' 8" (170cm) Avenger3 typed simply.

"oh really … I hate you Im 5' 3 (157.5cm)." it was no fair how some people were so much taller, "Im pretty short...hehehe."

"no that's fine I think," Avenger3 really didnt mind short girls. Now it was his turn for some questions. "so how would you describe yourself?"

"shy …..really shy," Whitebunny replied.

Quickly Avenger3 added ,"u don't sound shy to me."

"That's cuz its easier to talk to people when your not actually looking face to face with them," Whitebunny confessed but qucickly asking the same question Avenger3 had just asked, " how would you describe yourself?"

"well everyone thinks Im quite annoying in a way!"

"Oh I C."

"yeah." Avenger typed but suprisingly this questioning had to stopped, "hey I gatta check on something will be right back."

" k" once Avenger3 had stopped repling whitebunny kept posting stuff, "Im bored"

XDlove: has entered the chat room

"hey u guys," The new user had just greeted. "waz up!"

"hey Oniisan was waiting for u he's just doing something he'll be back in 15 minutes or so," Whitebunny informed XDlove.

Now knowing someone was waiting on her XDlove typed "oh ok…so what about you? What have you been up to?"

"nm just trying to figure out a guy im talking to," Whitebunny responded quickly.

"tell me the juicy details about it."

"I can't here , i'll call you instead."

"OK" XDLove quickly replied to her friend.

"Hello?" a voice came from the receiver of the phone.

"Hey Hinata! Ok now tell what's going with this guy?"

"Tenten please don't tell Oniisan about this, okay?" Hinata talked to the girl named Tenten aka XDlove

"Of course I won't, he would get a heart attack!" Tenten made a sound of laughter.

"So there's this guy name Avenger3 who goes to my middle school but I really didn't want to know who he was at first. But now knowing how cool he is I just can't stop thinking about him. The thing is, I also met this other guy who I think is pretty nice and cute. Also he sounds so much like Avenger, so I don't know if he might be Avenger or not. Maybe it's just a coincidence I don't know anymore. But yeah…What do you think?" Hinata finished.

"First of all girl, breathe...second of all, why don't you try to find out who this Avenger guy is without him knowing?" Tenten paused, "Well that's what I did when I wanted to know who killerbird was and found out and now look at us, we got together!"

"Yeah, I wish it was as easy as it sounds," Hinata exhaled with a sigh.

"Well if that's all let's go back to see if the guys are on." Tenten said before she hung up.

"Wow doesn't anyone say bye anymore?" Hinata said at the sound of a dial-tone.

"HELLO?" Avenger3 had returned to the chat.

once online Whitebunny responded to Avenger3, "hey sorry ….i was getting something to munch on."

joining the conversation XDlove added to this chat, " yeah lets go with that."

Avenger3 was confused now. " what r u guys talking about?"

" Nothing ….lol," Whitebunny typed almost mockingly.

"lol" thats all XDLove was able to type to Whitebunny's response.

"Bonjour mon cherie…..hey love," killerbird had joined the chat again after 20 minutes as he promised.

"hey cutie," XDlove posted to killerbird post.

"Oh k this is getting gross ," Now that this two had gathered Avenger didnt like where this was going.

Whitebunny agreed with avenger3, "yeah I think ..I'll leave you guys alone."

"bye," whitebunny typed.

Avenger3 followed Whitebunny, "bye."

Whitebunny: Has left the chat room

Avenger3: Has left the chat room

* * *

HYUUGA MANSION

Tenten was right, she should find out who Avenger could be. After all she had one person in mind already, Uzumaki Naruto. She thought about how Avenger described himself and noticed how it all fit to be Naruto. First of all, Avenger said he was bout 5'8 (170cm) and also he said people thought he was annoying, just exactly how Naruto was. But could it be right...?

'I'm confused more than before...Oh my god, I can't believe almost forgot what he had said to me something quiet similar to what Naruto said earlier today. "Be more careful next time…." I wonder...' Hinata laid in her bed once again unable to get any sleep only to be left in the darkness daydreaming of the must be Avenger.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter...hope you guys like it. And I'm sorry to all Sakura fans, I know I mad her sound really slutty but I just had to have some one do the dirty job. But you guys just have to keep on reading…and yeah that's all. Well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…or I'll die..hahahaha…..lol!


	3. CONTACT

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OMG…some of you guys have asked me if I could make this story a love triangle. The funny thing is I was already thinking of that and so I just want to say great minds think a like. Anyways, I want to thank everyone who REVIEWED; it makes me happy that people like it. I come to realized that I have used some Japanese words that are in rooman-ji and if you guys don't know what some words mean please let me know so I could cut it out and stop putting words that are confusing you.

Anyways, so far everything is good; I haven't got any flames from anyone, unlike last time I made a Naruto fan fiction. They were mad cuz I challenge a sexuality issue, in which Naruto is trying to find out if he might be gay cuz Sasuke put him in that position. You guys should read if you want, its completed and everything…oh and it's a Naruto/Hinata story in a way.

So now my little kitties its time for show time!

* * *

ONLINE LOVE

CHAPTER THREE... CONTACT

"Hey! Sasuke! Are you in here?" Naruto stood outside as he pounded the door of Sasuke's apartment. A Friday morning, the day everyone looks forward every week. But some people some times took Fridays off as if the weekend had already started for them. Sasuke answered the door; a deadpan expression was worn on his face.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he yawned out of exhaustion.

"What you mean, what I want? hurry up we're going to be late again!" Naruto came everyday to Sasuke so he wouldn't skip school. Last time Naruto thought Sasuke had gone to school since he wasn't at home but it turn out he didn't arrive until later on.

"What's the point I'm like way smarter than the average guy in school, I don't want to go to just listen to some useless stuff I already know." Sasuke rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake.

"Who said anything about going to school?" Naruto grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke questioned now intruiged.

"Just get ready and you'll know!" Naruto entered the apartment and waited for Sasuke to get ready.

* * *

The way to school was taking longer than usual a traffic-jam lay ahead. Lovely. It was such a beautiful day to be wasted in-doors but what could Hinata do? Nothing. Hinata just looked out the window seeing people on the streets minding their own business, not a care in the world. A bird flew up into the sky after being scared off by a little kid. That's what Hinata wanted...to be free, like the birds, free to fly in the sky any time they want, as much as they want. Fantasies were all she ever had, deep inside she knew the freedom she wanted would never happen.

She arrived at the school right after the final bell rang indicating for everyone to attend class. Getting out of the car, she hurried herself so she wouldn't be late for Math. Hinata made a turn to stop by her locker and get her math book. As she stood there in front of her locker getting her book the hallways were getting empty and the voice of two girls were heard from the other end of the hallway.

"So, are we going or not?" The blonde asked who everyone knew as Ino.

"Yeah, just hold on I need to get something out of my locker." The pink haired girl replied named Sakura.

"Well, I still can't believe you got Naruto to trick Sasuke to come with him to meet us!" Ino smiled standing next to Sakura.

"Well, Sasuke doesn't really know that we're going. It's kind of a surprise..." Sakura sweat dropped.

"Oh I see, but still pretty cool we're going to the beach with Sasuke!" Ino shouted out loud.

"Ino shut up! Do you want the other girls to know we're going to be with Sasuke all day? If they knew they'd kill us!" Sakura exclaimed finally finding what she was looking for, a bag that contained some kind of clothing.

'_Lucky them, going to the beach while the rest of us stay here at school. But then again they always skipped school so it's nothing new for them." _Hinata thought.

She really was unnoticeable because the girls hadn't noticed she had heard everything of their plans, until a noise caught their attention. Hinata had dropped her textbook on to the floor making a big thump. The hallways were empty and the sound echoed through the walls.

"Huh? What was that?" Sakura looked around and found Hinata picking up her book.

"Damn it! Did she hear what we were talking about?" Ino panicked. If she had they would get caught if the girl decides to open her mouth.

"I don't know, let's asked her! Perhaps she didn't..." Sakura grabbed Ino's arm as she pulled her to come with her.

"Hey! You!"

"Huh?" Hinata looked up to find Sakura and Ino right in front of her. _'What do the want with me?'_

"Yes."

"We can tell you're the only one around and we just want to know if you heard us talking a while ago?" Sakura asked politely while Ino just looked a way as if saying why are we talking to her.

"Yeah, but you guys don't have to worry I won't snitch on you." Hinata felt like she was going to faint any minute now.

"I don't know. What do you think, Ino?"

"I don't really care." Ino answered.

"Let me think," Sakura took a second until something came to her, "Well if we want to make sure she doesn't snitch on us, let's take her with us. After all I have an extra swimming suit."

"Eeeewww, why? Let's not take her that's a better idea."

"Well, unlike you Ino, I really don't want the principal calling my parents 'cause she snitched on us." Sakura shot back.

"Fine, whatever, let's take the loser." Ino rolled her eyes and walked a way.

'_Are they serious ? they're taking me with them? I know I shouldn't, but I'd rather go with them than staying at school.'_ Hinata thought to herself.

"Hey is she coming or not?" Ino shouted as she got neared the exit door of the hallway.

"Umm, hey you, let's go and by the way what's your name?" Sakura asked as she grabbed Hinata to hurry up.

"Umm yeah coming…my name is Hinata!" She followed them out. This was the first time Hinata had skipped school and for the first time in a long time she felt a rush of excitement.

* * *

BEACH

The waves and weather was just simply perfect. Birds flew around over the heads of many people trying to snatch a tasty meal. Teenagers of all ages appeared to be around but no one really minded about them or questioned why they weren't in school today. They were all too busy having fun in the water themselves.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Sasuke questioned Naruto.

"What do you mean? to swim duh!" Naruto responded as if it wasn't obvious.

"Naruto, you know how much I hate getting a tan..." Sasuke paused, "I like to be pale."

"Sasuke, chicks dig tanned bodies." Naruto replied. They were both joking about the tan issue.

"I see no point in coming." Sasuke sat on the hot sand as if it didn't bother him.

Naruto seemed a bit preoccupied to even answer Sasuke. He kept looking from one direction to another more often than normal. Unsteadily, he shook his head.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked now noticing how Naruto was acting, something was up.

"Huh? I have to go to the bathroom….I'll be right back," Naruto ran off leaving Sasuke behind.

"Fine, might as well get myself comfortable."

...*******************...

"Ok just get dressed, loser!" Ino said uncaring as she waited outside a bathroom stall.

"Ino stop being such a bitch." Sakura shot back who was helping Hinata get into a swimming suit.

"Ready?" Ino asked tired waiting for them.

The door opened from the stall reveling Hinata, who looked stunning wearing Sakura's bathing suit. Ino couldn't believe that behind those baggy clothes Hinata wore lay such a perfect body. Well not quiet but she had a well developed body compare to Sakura or Ino. That was perfect to high school standards.

"Sakura, can I talk to you?" She was not asking, it was more like a command.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Sakura questioned once they were a bit a way from Hinata.

"Dude, did she always have that hot body?"

"I don't know, maybe?" Sakura paused, "But we better tell her to wear a shirt over her bathing suit. She might get Sasuke's attention with that body of hers."

They returned from their secret meeting and found Hinata putting on a loose shirt. Ino and Sakura looked at each other as if saying _'Wow we didn't have tell her after all she did herself'_. Then the both of them laughed at the inside joke they had made, leaving Hinata confused thinking they were making fun of her.

"Well let's go meet Naruto. You know he can't hold Sasuke forever, he easily gets bored." Ino said getting out of the girls bathroom and so Sakura followed.

Hinata stood there paralyzed unable to move an inch. _'No way Naruto is waiting for them? I'll get to meet him again and get to know him.'_ now it all turned to excitement but she felt more bit nervous of the whole thing.

__

'Oh ok Hinata be strong, you can do this! After all, you ditched school, this can't be any harder...'

and with that she left the girls bathrooms as she followed the popular girls.

* * *

The breeze of the ocean brushed gently against Hinata's skin. She reached Sakura and Ino and noticed the blonde guy, Uzumaki Naruto. He looked worried and trying to be cool at the same time in front of the girls.

"Come on you guys let's hurry, I'm pretty sure he will get the hell out of here soon." Naruto hurried the girls.

"Fine Naruto, don't have a cow," Ino rolled her eyes and Sakura was just simply happy knowing that she would be spending time with Sasuke. Hinata stood there being ignored like always.

"Hey I know you; you're the girl who bumped into me the other day. I didn't know you were friends with Sakura?" Naruto finally noticed Hinata for the first time.

"Uuummm well…" Hinata's mouth became very dry; her shyness was stopping her from saying anything.

"Yeah you could say that." Sakura saved Hinata but not because she liked her but because she didn't want to let Naruto know that they took her by force. Well not really, she didn't struggle, right?

"Oh okay, let's go then."

The teens walked together until they spotted Sasuke playing with the sand making a half attempt at a sand castle. He looked up and right there he had already decided he wanted to kill Naruto for bringing Sakura and Ino. And once again Hinata was unnoticeable.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted out loud running to be by his side but was pushed down to the ground by Ino.

"Hahaha! Eat dirt slut." Ino shouted now going after Sasuke.

"Wow, Sasuke really is popular with the girls." Hinata said out aloud without thinking.

"Don't you like Sasuke?" Naruto asked surprised.

Hinata blushed at the question, it seems that she had developed quiet a crush on him, so everything he said to her made her blush madly. "Well, you see, I like someone else."

This was true Hinata did like someone else and that someone else had the chance to be Naruto, but it was still unknown.

"Oh I see." Naruto smiled "I'm in love with Sakura but she pays no attention to me. What can I do but to just make her happy by being with Sasuke."

...**********************...

A while later as the day got to noon, Hinata sat next to the salty water just close enough to feel the waves coming towards her toes. It was annoying being ignored by everyone as if she wasn't even there but still it was better than being at school. She soon started playing with the sand just like Sasuke had done earlier.

Couple yards away Sakura, Ino, Naruto and Sasuke were eating some sea food they bought at a local restaurant. But Naruto had his ramen one of his favorite meals and could not live if he didn't have one a day.

"Hey is she with you guys?" Sasuke took a bite of his lunch.

"Yeah, why?" Ino and Sakura answered at the same time.

"Well why don't you invite her to come and eat with us?"Sasuke wondered.

"Oh she's not hungry." Sakura said simply taking a bite of her food.

This Sasuke didn't buy, that girl wasn't their friend and he could tell because they had ignored her since they arrived. He couldn't figure out why she would hang out with girls such as them. He needed to know and so he got up and walked towards Hinata. Ino and Sakura both were speechless, Sasuke taking food to the new girl. He would never have been nice to them why is he being nice to her?

Hinata was busy with the sand that she didn't feel Sasuke sat next to her, until a plate of food was put in her lap and she looked up to see who it was.

"Here eat. I bet you're hungry," Sasuke said deadpan.

"Yeah, thank you. But why did you bother to come ?" Hinata wanted to know.

"Well, I want to know something. Is Sakura making you do things 'cause I'm pretty sure you guys aren't friends." Sasuke said straight out to Hinata.

"Is it that obvious?" Hinata started to chew the lunch Sasuke had handled to her.

"Yeah..." Now Sasuke really took a really good look at Hinata and found himself gazing at her. Her eyes were mesmerizing white pearly eyes that seemed they could look into your soul. She had a strange beauty, one Sasuke had never encountered before.

"Well they just let me come 'cause I know they're ditching school." Hinata's voice interrupted Sasuke and caught him by surprice

"I see, I think we should all get going it's getting late and I need to do some stuff. " Sasuke gave Hinata a final look before he actually got up and walked away from her.

'W_ow that was rather weird, I thought Sasuke was mean but I guess he's nice in his own way.'_

_Hinata giggled to herself._

well thats all for today and i know i know that in this chapter there wasnt any online chat but dont worry there will be on the next chapter. and im sorry for taking so long up-dating ;

well hope you liked it..hehehehe hope you''ll continue reading..lol


	4. UPDATE

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I can't believe I always do this to you guys..i take my sweet time in updating ;. I'm sorry i know how you must feel cuz i know how it feels to wait for a story to be updating..well dont worry cuz here's more. you know sometimes i read read the previous chapter and i noticed my mistakes. I also dont remember ever writting some part of the story hehehhehe.

once again here's the usernames and people who Hinata talks to:

Avenger3- Sasuke

Peoplehater - Gaara

Fangirl17 - Tamari

Kooldude - Lee

Birdkiller - Neji

XDlove - TenTen

well here's chapter four for you guys who been sticking around for sometime now ..

* * *

Online Love

Chapter Four... Update

The sound of clicking came from a keyboard, fast and swift words were spread across an open window. A message was being typed in a computer class right before lunch time:

__

**Dear Fangirls of Uchiha Sasuke,**

**I've been informed that one significant girl is trying to snatch our beloved Sasuke. I say as the vice presedent of Sasuke's fanclub to make that individual's life miserable for thinking she could get away with it. Target Hyuuga Hinata!**

__

**-INO**

A smirk appeared on the blonde girl, satified with her work she simply clicked send. And with that girls who worship Sasuke would be on the trail to make Hinata's life a nightmare. Ino knew that Hinata was an obsticle she needed to get rid off. After all, Hinata was getting attention from Sasuke. This made Ino's blood boil, no one was allowed to have Sasuke unless it was her.

* * *

LUNCH TIME

Hinata's life wasn't much, it was practically empty. She didnt have any friends to spent lunch with, so she would always go to the library. When she was younger she would spend lunch time reading but now she was still at the library, using the school's computer to go online and chat with her friends that she had met in chatrooms.

Whitebunny: has entered the chat

"I'm so bored i wanna kill you guys," Peoplehater posted after Whitebunny had entered the chat room.

"blah blah blah thats all you are Hater just talk," XDlove typed to the psychopath .

"..." Thats all Poepleater had to typed as if the comment XDlove posted was mostly true.

"i think i hit a nerve," XDlove gloated over her comment.

Kooldude: has entered the chat

"Hey Hinata," XDlove greeted her friend.

"hey tenten." Whitebunny calling XDlove's real name.

"hey girls wazup?" Kooldude acknowledging only the girls, he refused to speak to Peoplehater.

"so-so and you?" XDlove quickly added to his welcome.

Going back to whitebunny typing uber fast XDlove asked her friend, "hey is neji sick or something? he wasn't at school today."

Kooldude post right after XDlove, "not much"

Being late Whitebunny now just addressed Kooldude and his previous greetings, "same here..well maybe not XD"

"what do you mean?, " Questioned XDlove as she kept typing at a constant speed, "and you never answered my previous question?"

"Oh yeah he's sick," Finanlly Whitebunny typed answering her friends earlier post.

Peoplehater had been unactive from the moment XDlove had told him off, now adding himself to this new conversation, he asked as if he were interested for once, "So tell us Whitebunny waz up? whats the news?"

" D: ooohhh my goodness .. hater interested on bunny NO WAY!" XDlove asked with false surprise.

"is that Hater?" Kooldude couldn't believe it either, were they imagining things?

"duh!" Peoplehater replied back as if it wasn't obvious.

Whitebunny responded to everyone as what she concluded of Hater, "hahaha..i think he's finally stopped being a jerk to us."

"you think?" Kooldude asked unsure.

Peoplehater quickly shot back to get rid of their hopes, "in your dreams! I just want to hear something interesting today!"

"Oh Ok..mmm," Whitebunny typed.

"yes tell us before i die plz," XDlove posted her huge interest on Whtebunny with an exaggeration.

With everyone taunting her to spill the beans Whitenunny did so of her little secret, "well ok ..i ditched the other day to go to the beach with some girls i barely knew!"

"WHAT?" XDlove typed shocked Hinata would do such a thing.

"really? wow thats really something ..not!" Peoplehater typed unamused.

"ok then what?" Kooldude asked ineterested in the details of this dicthing adventure and not Peoplehater's trolling.

"Does neji know about this bunny?" XDlove typed wondering what her strict cousin would think of this.

"Yes..he covered for me when the school called the house."

Kooldude wanted to hear the whole story. "go on..or is that it?"

"right, so i ended up meeting with the most koolest guys in skool," Whitebunny continue her tail to her online friends.

"Were they cute?" XDlove always showed interest in cute boys.

"why do all girl ask that?" Koolduded asked annoyed. He wanted more details besides boys, more like the girls!

"duh..cuz they are ugly and want cute guys to look at them," Peoplehater replied to XDlove's question.

"Hater that wasnt nice at all..do you even know them to say such things?" Kooldude defended the girls at Peoplehater's mean words.

"NO..and i dont plan to."

"I'm hot! So deal with it." XDlove added as if she didnt care what Peoplehater said about her.

"lol..XD," Whitebunny was amused at this small argument.

"Anyways...thats all you have to say Bunny..you're lame," Peoplehater resulted to name-calling, not interested at this story.

"well not really..." Whitebunny typed not sure what to say.

"Hater you are such a jerk!," Aiding her friend XDlove shot back at Peoplehater.

It was becoming another nonsense argument in this chat room, Kooldude disliked where this was going, "Not again..cant we have a normal conversation?"

Both XDlove and Peoplehater replied at the same time, "NO!"

Trying to calm everyone else Whitebunny continue typing changing the conversation back to her, "Ok ..so this guy named Naruto who i think is pretty cute was nice to me and i think he might be Avenger3."

"No way!" amused once again XDlove diverted her attention away from Peoplehater.

"OMG D:," was all Kooldude had to say at that.

As always People hater gave his mean opinion on the topic. "So? who cares if that kid named Naruto turns to be that fag Avenger3. This is soo stupid to tell you th truth."

"Well...wouldnt it cool if i met him in real life just after meeting him in here..after all he said he went to my school," Ignoring Peoplehater Whitebunny kept typing her hopes.

"Oh that WOULD be cool," typed XDlove.

"Anyways, then Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular guy talked to me..he was pretty nice i think,"

"well thatz nice to hear," Kooldude added as well, It seemed no one took Peoplehater's comment of any imporatance.

Once again Peoplehater expressed what he thought on this matter, not forgetting to insult the people who he was talking to in the chat. "Lame and Boring like all of you guys in here"

"whatever fag!" Kooldude shot back defending himself and the others.

"well that wasnt nice..." XDlove added next.

"oh well i g2g," Informed Whitebunny to her online friends.

__

"oh me too," They all posted.

"lunch is almost ending." Whitebunny informed once again.

"oh man i hate school," Kooldude confessed .

"i hate everything," Peoplehater added, they all knew this by now.

__

" well bye."

XDlove: has left the chat

"blah," Peoplehater's last word before leaving.

Peoplehater: has left the chat

"bye" Kooldude said his goodbye.

"byez Dude"

Whitebunny: has left the chat

* * *

FIFTH PERIOD

"Ah! Got to class just in time." Hinata whispered to herself as she held her chest, panting. She ran across the building to her class just to make sure she'd be there on time.  
Once Hinata has reached her desk, her eyes met with a note on top of it. She secretly put it in her pocket to read later. The class settled and the teacher began teaching a lesson.

_'Wonder what it says?'_ Hinata took the note out to read it.

Her eyes widen, her lip trembled and her hand shook as she read the note under the desk. Within the note it said the following:

I hope you liked your quality time with our Sasuke, cuz that's the last time you will ever be near him. The Sasuke fabclub will not let any girl to take our Sasuke for themselves and so we will make your school year one of the most unforgettable ever. And if you even think of telling anyone, well we have our ways...Aurevoir!

Hinata's life was crumbling right before her eyes and it hadn't even yet began. What did she ever do to deserve this? How was it that her life had taken this big turn-of-event?

"Crap." Hinata shut her eyes, _'How would I know who's in Sasuke's fanclub? Probably half of the girls in school...'_

"I'm so dead!" Hinata bursted outloud. every student's head turned to face her and even the teacher looked at her with a worried face. Hinata just hid her face under a book long enough so then everyone went back minding thier own bussiness.

* * *

LATER

Rays of sunlight penetrated the east side window entering a room, everything seeming dead. But as the sun was coming down strong, a living body stirred inside the covers.

Knock Knock! The door shouted at the touch of someone at the other side. Sasuke being a light sleeper heard it and slowly got up to answer it.

"Mmmmm, hope it's not Sakura..but I'm pretty sure it's Naruto." Sasuke mumbled to himself still half asleep.

"Sasuke, thank god!"

"Speaking of the devil, what do you want Naruto?" Sasuke demanded now fully awake.

Naruto entered the small aparment Sasuke lived in and rapidly sat down on the bed looking down. "Tell me the truth, did you intend to provoke choas that day at the beach?" Naruto eyes were wide as if he were going crazy.

"Maybe, why? I just wanted to make the girls mad that I was paying attention to that girl instead of them. Which by the way, she was much better company than Sakura and Ino." Sasuke crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"Well I hope you're happy 'cause now your fanclub has pinned her down as one of their targets." Naruto paused, "Sakura informed me after school, apparently Ino put the girls up to it. "

"I didn't really mean for this to happen but I think we should wait and see what they do to her." Sasuke smiled, finally something interesting to look foward to.

"You bastard!" Naruto shouted back. "Poor girl."

"Girls can be so nasty at times, mostly to their own kind, when their minds are set on something there's no way to change it. And apparently they don't want her near me 'cause then I wouldn't 'belong' to them. Which is stupid, 'cause I don't belong to anyone, especially not them." Sasuke said now disgusted.

"Well yeah that's true...girls can be a pain in the ass. But are you going to do anything about this? Certain girls don't deserve it, like Hinata..." Naruto questioned.

"I don't know...I'll try but not right a way, it will cause more trouble for that girl. After all if I do help her the girls might get more aggressive with her." Sasuke looked down and closed his eyes.

"I see what you mean, I guess there's some logic in that." Naruto nodded finally agreeing.

"Also I want to see how far these girls will go at their obssesion with me and how that girl will cope with them as things start to stir up." His scowl turned into a smirk.

"You just like seeing people struggle and see how they cope with situations, but in the end you always help them." Naruto glanced at his friend who was looking out the window.

"That's not true..I want to see them stronger and for them to get through problems like I did..." Sasuke turned to Naruto with a serious face. (well actually his face is always abit too serious.)

"I guess that's why you and me get along well enough." Naruto smirked and laid on Sasuke's bed.

"Get real..maybe in your dreams." Sasuke let out a laugh but deep inside he knew Naruto was right. Naruto and himself were strong for surpassing their lonely and horrible pasts.

Naruto sighned and closed his eyes before looking at Sasuke again. But once he opened them he found Sasuke leaving out the door. _'Where in the hell is he going?'_

* * *

so there chapter 4...keep reading to know what happens next :D


	5. CAN I GET UR NUMBER?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Ok amigas and amigos I think its been too long since I put off this story about a while year or soo grrr I know bad bad bad girl…waaa. The thing a lot of things been happing to me since the last time I updated…I feel in love lol..got drunk..got sent to a clinic for suicidal teens .. got grounded for life time lol..not really but almost cuz at the end I moved out whoohoo. So im back at writing this fucken story for you guys …im sorry for making you wait so much waaa

Ok I kind out of wat was going on the last chapter so im hoping I can put a good chapter this time so wish me luck cuz I need it hehe

once again here's the usernames and people who Hinata talks to:

Avenger3- Sasuke

Peoplehater - Gaara

Fangirl17 - Tamari

Kooldude - Lee

Birdkiller - Neji

XDlove - TenTen

well here's chapter four for you guys who been sticking around for sometime now ..

* * *

ONLINE LOVE

CHAPTER FIVE…………SOMETHING ELSE

_Fangirl: hey homies_

Peoplehater: damn another hooker in here

**Kooldude : he she's not a hooker**

_Fangirl: yeah...i dont sell my self for free, i give it away for free_

_XDlove: Lol_

Peoplehater: in that makes even better

**Kooldude: of course it dose ...XD**

avenger3 : has enter the chatroom

_XDlove: hey avenger_

_Fangirl: havent been her lately  
_

**_Birdkiller: has enter the chatroom_**

_XDlove: hey Love  
_

Avenger3: oh been busy

**_Birdkiller: hey pretty baby  
_**

**Kooldude: god now this chat is gona turn into a lovey dovey love fest again xP**

Peoplehater: Love sucks...its over rated

_Fangirl: u just say that cuz no one had ever like u back_

Peoplehater: STFU u dirty skank

Avenger3: do u think Bunny will go on today?

**_Birdkiller: idk ..she shoudl be on rite now i wonder wat is taking her so lon to log on_**

_XDlove: I'll call her_

_Fangirl: yeah dooooo it so all the gana ca be onat the same time_

**Kooldude: now if only we could get rid off Hater here**

Peoplehater: Ha! too bad u cant

**_Birdkiller: so did she pick up??_**

_XDlove: No_

Avenger3: mmmmmm

whiteBunny: has enter teh chatroom

WhiteBunny: hey amigos

Avenger3: hey Bunny

_XDlove: how come u didnt asnwer my call  
_

_XDlove: ??_

WhiteBunny: i was sleeping

_Fangirl: yay all of us are on hehe_

**Kooldude: yeah  
**

Peoplehater: Bleh!

**_Birdkiller: but wouldnt that mean u didnt go ur classd if u wer asleep??_**

Avenger3: so wats new Bunny

Avenger3: ??

WhiteBunny: i skipt it today

WhiteBunny: well not much ..how about u guys ?

**Kooldude: I ran a mile in 4 min flat**

_Fangirl: tahts kool ..awsome  
_

Peoplehater: so thats totally stupid

_XDlove: cuz i bet u run it in 20 min_

Peoplehater: i dont run!

**_Birdkiller; i bet ur fat  
_**

Whitebunny: i cant run fast either and i aint fat

Acenger3: i can ...xD

_Fangirl: im pretty fast  
_

Peoplehater: Im not fat!

**Kooldude: yes u r**

Avenger3: hey bunny u should give ur number so i can txt u and stuff

_XDlove: No! thats like out of the questiomavenger_

**_Birdkiller: seriously..u never know wat kinda of spycho Avenger could turn out to b_**

Peoplehater: people alwasy give their # but i never call them

_Fangirl: il give my number away if i know them for a while_

**Kooldude: well u know me for a long while... give me ur # XD**

Whitebunny: mmmm..idk

Avenger3: well u dont hafta if u dont wana

_Fangirl17: ok here it is 691-6707  
_

**Kooldude:kool ill txt u right now hehe**

_XDlove:i think kooldude likes u fangirl_

**_Birdkiller: yeah a bit too much XD  
_**

Whitebunny : i trust u avenger so here it goes

Whitebunny; 726-2620

Avenger3: awsome

Whitebunny:u can txt me anytime unless we're talking in the chatrooms XD

**_Birdkiller: imooto!_**

Whitebunny : sorry but it my decision to who i give my number to

_XDlove: aaaww its love_

**_Birdkiller: Not funny!_**

**kooldude: ok i sent one and pretty long too**

_Fangirl17:kkk brb  
_

Peoplehater: and like always chatrooms are use for idiotic people to hookin up

Avenger3: oh ok bunny

_XDlove: come on nenji..u asked for mine in like less then an hour_

_**Birdkiller: that was different**_

Whitebunny: nuh uh ...its the same

Avenger3: yeah wat she said

**Kooldude: ans no hater its not for hooking up..well sometimes XD**

Peoplehater: u kno im so bored with u people

Peoplehater: im leaving

_XDlove: fanally XD_

Avenger3: but without him ..im a butterless roll

Whitebunny: lol

**_Birdkiller: nmmm u sure ur not gay avenger??_**

_Fangirl: ok im back went to the bathroom XD_

**Kooldude: i didnt want to know that lol**

Whitebunny: Lol

_XDlove: LMAO_

Avenger3: ah no im not gay

**_Birdkiller: i know hehe  
_**

Peoplehater: i hate u idiots

Peoplehater: Has left the chat room

Whitebunny: well i g2g

Whitebunny: gnite Avenger n u guys

_XDlove: oh i c..Avenger first and the us D_

**_Birdkiller: ok bye  
_**

Avenger3" ill txt u later

Whitebunny: mmmkk

**Kooldude: byez bunny  
**

Whitebunny: Byez

Whitebunny: Has left the chatroom

**_Birdkiller: oh wat am i gona do with her_**

_XDlove: u can alwasy lock her up so she never escapes or get hurt_

Avenger3: i wonder why she had to go so early

Avenger3: other times she stays pretty late

_Fangirl17: myb she had a though day yknow/_

**Kooldude; yeah i get those a lot lately  
**

_XDlove: neji ask her wast wrong tomorrow_

**_Birdkiller: isnt enuff i take care of her  
_**

Avenger3: NO!

_FAngirl17: well shes like ur younger sis right??_

_XDlove: yeah_

**_Birdkiller: ok fine_**

_XDlove: YAy_

**Kooldude: as anyone dreamnt of beintg naked**

_fangirl17: XD_

_XDlove: eeewwy_

**_Birdkiller: i have and i was with many birds around me_**

Avenger3: ok thats just creepy haha XD

"Shit!" Hinata swore as she laid on her bed.Why was it always her the only one that walways got into these kind of situations, that she knew it didnt have a way out. The thing was that he only time she has been near Sasuke Uchiha was that time at the beach . So how would the fan club know unless Sakura or ino might has said something. No worst, wat if they we're part of the club. Thoughts of frustration clouded hHinatas mind and give her a minor migrant.The lamp besides her bed illuminated the room. Hinata stared off into the corners of her room. For the first time in a very long time she couldnt go to sleep. the wall paper pf the room was of lilac pattern. A computer and desk bellow the window that had the best view of the moon everytime it become full.she was noticing all this little details as she didt want to think much of anything right at that moment

Hinata twisted her head to the left to check the time on her clopck. To her surprise it was exactly midnite. With nothing to do , she move one side to another. She had left the others early as she couldnt help but to feel restless just sitting there which not much difference laying on her bed.

a vibration came under her pillow , this kinda scared hinata for a second before she realized it was her cell phone. New massage it sai don her screen as she directed it to be open so she could read it.

_-8170039_

_Its me Avenger _

_Goodnitebunny. sweet dream!  
TTYL :DDD_

and with that Hinata smile and a rush of warm feeling engolfed her body. maybe it will be ok . Avenger was her shining knight in armor and would save her from her dispair . She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

kkk end of chappy ..i know this one was pretty short but idk i needed some more chatroom conversations.. i hope u realized that some times character besides hinata n sasuke have conversation not realating to the main characters..  
so yeah thast it im a loser for not posting new chapter waaa its just i been soo busy with my own love life haha well c ya next chapter


	6. PREDICAMENT

ok i know i know i haven't written in the longest time .. i just hate myself for forgetting this story . i will try to make sure everything get spelled check i know alot of people hate that Dx. ok well lets begin shall we .

* * *

CHAPTER SIX...PREDICAMENT

Eyes glare at Hyuuga Hinata with hatred, almost as if they could stab you in the heart. Faces she had never seen were looking at her for the first time. Girls appeared out of nowhere, some would just glare at her, other would pass by her and shove her around. While other whisper to one another and smiling wickedly at her. Obviously to Hinata this is what she concluded out of the girls, 'Girls were like demons deep inside' . They could get nasty and hate on an innocent girl, in this case it was Hinata that they hated for getting closer to Uchia Sasuke. Anyone who dare try to get Sasuke for themselves would be punish and outcast.

Feeling awkward from all the stares, Hinata hurry to get her books out of her locker as quickly as she could. it had been like this through out the morning. She was heading to her class as fast as she could, wanting to avoid any girl around her. At least in class they wouldn't be glaring instead they be paying attention to the teacher. The bell rang indicating it was time to scrammed to their next class. A massive crowed covered the halls of the school. Hinata reached her destination just a few feet away form the door and she would be safe from the glares.

Suddenly, a subtle cracking noise came down on Hinata's head follow by other cracking noice all over her hair and clothes. Since it was still swarming of students, they all stop and watched at what just happened. A goo like substance spread and run down from Hinata's hair. She was in shocked unable to comprehend what just happened to her. She motion her hand to touch the substance, with in a seconds people started to laugh. Hinata's hand had reached her hair and touched what it seem like eggs gunk. She was embarrassed and mortified at how cruel people were being as they laugh at her.

"Thats what you get. cunt!" someone from the crowed shouted but Hinata wasn't able to see who it was who had shouted.

There was so much commotion that a near by teacher looked out to see what was going on , to his surprise he found a girl pour with egg all over her hair and clothes looking all pitiful. " for gods sakes who did this to her?"

Of course no one answered, who would ? they would only get in trouble and they couldn't point out who did this either, since it could of been anyone . And even if anyone saw who did this to Hinata ,they would never snitch. Snitching was like a sin between teens. if you did everyone would hate you and force you to transfer schools or get victimize like Hinata.

Hot tears pour down Hinata pale face, so full of shame at her misfortune. She was well aware that this was all thanks to the Sasuke's fan club and they were planing to make her miserable. Once the fear settle in, her body was tremblede and sobs come out of her . The teacher took Hinata aside and commanded everyone to get to their class.

"what happened?"

"I don't know," Hinata didn't want the teacher find out she was being target she was afraid if she snitched everyone would try to hurt her even more than now.

"lets get you to the nurses office to get you all clean up and we will call for someone to take you home ."

...*******

Lunch Time

Haruno Sakura sat quietly on top of an outside table during lunch time eating her sandwich, everyone admired and wanted to be like Sakura and Ino a pair that always seem together regardless of their rivalry for Sasuke. Today they were at their usual spot were only the cool girls ate lunch and chill during lunch time. As Ino kept going on about Hyuuga Hinata and how great her plan went, Sakura tune her out to day dream about Sasuke finally being her boyfriend. it was a pleasant daydream in which Sasuke always came to realized he was wrong from rejecting Sakura some many times when now he felt they have aways belong. he would tell her sweet wonderful things to that would make her happy. This often happened to Sakura when she didn't want to listen to Ino bragging about whatever she did that was soo amazing. Ino kept blabbering aimlessly at Sakura , not noticing she wasn't paying attention to her.

"Are you even listing to me ? Sakura!," Ino finally realized Sukura was ignoring her. This so call friendship was merely a truce as they have aways fought for Sasuke's attention. But at a very early stage they both got rejected and so they decided to get along and created a fan club in which you were allowed to admired Sasuke not be with him or try to get with him. In the past both Ino and Sakura would play mean tricks to each other, but ino always had played dirty and always made everyone life miserable.

"SAKURA" Ino screamed in Sakuras ears that rang from the loud shout.

"Freaking A! that was loud, i was just thinking. Don't need to shout!" Sakura looked at Ino, " Don't you thin k your being too cruel. That Hyuuga girl doesn't deserved to be harassed just because Sasuke talk to her that day. After all you know very well no one is good enough for him ."

"cruel? I'm just doing my part of our fan club duties. If I say so myself I'm being quite nice," Ino smiled, " And yes i know that no one cant reach Sasuke's standards but that doesn't give any one else the reason to try and spent more time with him, then the rest of us girls. And that's why we all agreed that whoever did get that near Sasuke will be punish."

" You do realized that day we tricked Sasuke to spent time with only us , isn't that the same thing?" Sakura questioned Ino .

" EErrr.. that's totally different we have the privilege to be with him since we've known Sasuke longer than the others and we were the ones who created the fan club anyway. Anyways i gotta go , i need to do some stuff before lunch ends." Ino turn leaving Sakura behind blending with the crowed of the courtyard.

Sakura watched Ino go and she was all alone now. There was no way to argue with Ino, once she had made up her mind that was final. Sakura knew that too well as she had also try to stop Ino from publicly tormenting other girls in the past. Her thoughts were disturb by an alarming shout that came form behind.

"Yo Sakura,"

"AAArg, NARUTO!" Sakura looked displeased as she was caught of guard. Uzamaki Naruto had given her a freight of her life.

"Hey where is Sasuke? you usually with him," Sakura asked to the blond kid. Naruto and Sakura had known eachother for the longest time but never been close as far as they knew it, thought Naruto has tried so many times to be closer to her as friends and perhaps more. Sasuka knew of Naruto feelings for her but she couldn't accept them since she only love one guy and that was Sasuke.

The subject of Uchiha Sasuke never ended around girls, that's all they ever thought about. At least that's what Uzamaki Naruto thought girls thought about 24/7, " No he is sleeping , so i just thought to keep you company instead. i saw how Ino left you all alone. thought you guys were like best friends?"

";Are you kidding me! we aren't that closed to be call best friends, we are more like allies.

" oh I see. i guess you could never be best friend with a witch like Ino pig ," Naruto laugh, " so can i sit next to you?"

Sakura made a face about the idea of having Naruto sit near her. It was obvious that Naruto was waiting for any time to get close to Sakura. But seeing that Ino wasn't coming back she didn't want to be sitting alone for the moment , " fine you can sit next to me."

Naruto climbed the table as he sat, his heart was pounding being near sakura always made him feel that way. He was so in love with her that just a smile from her was enough to last him a week of happines , 'yay .I'm finally alone with Sakura.'

"Anyways, did you hear about the Hyuuga girl?"

" NO ! What happened?" Naruto looked confused, " wait are you talking about the shy girl you brought the other day at the beach."

";yeah she got showered with eegs". Sakura informed Naruto who apparently wasn't that interested as long it hadn't been Sakura in that position. "Don't you know what goes on in school?"

" NOPE," he folded his arms behind his head and smile then the smile dropped along with arms, " but i hope it stops, poor child she doesn't seem like she can take the horrible things Ino is about to do to her."

Doubt it, Ino is after her until she breaks down and leaves school. You know what happened to the other girls she has target," The bell rang with a sound so annoying Sakura wish they change it, "God its sooo loud! well i gotta go dweeb."

" I can take you to your next class," Naruto stood up and motion to her to grab his hands to help her get off the table they were sitting.

"No thank, you i don't want people thinking we are an item , specially Sasuke," She jumped out of the table and walked off from Naruto. Thinking this would dissolute him but to her surprise Naruto didn't care and went after her .

...************

The bell had rang, A faint sound caught Sasuke's ears. He had been laying on the grass under the cool bleachers. Half unconscious, Sasuke rose form the dead and looked at his surroundings still a bit disorientated from his sleep. His vision was blur as every color around him was a smudge, his body still felt heavy but regardless he stood up. As always this was how Sasuke usually felt after a nap or when waking up every morning, now though he felt wide awake as soon as he stood up. He checked his his cell phone to see what time it was, to his surprise Sasuke just realize he slept throughout P.E class and lunch as well. It really didn't matter he was doing well in all his classes, PE was a breezes for himthat's why he was 1st place runner in school. And well lunch time , he didn't eat much at school to begin with. Sasuke started walking off to his History class, which was really boring. Theres were some students outside in the courtyard ditching class as usual. Those who thought they were too cool to be in class, Of course Sasuke was one of them.

As He was walking he decided to check his text messages to see if anything new was there. So as everyone knows, he is very popular with girls at school and apparently he had loads of messages from them. Sasuke still wonder how they all got his number every time he change it, it was quite annoying to him. Sasuke scrolled down on the screen looking for a certain someones text but there werent any from Bunny. Disappointed he put his phone away and kept walking .

* * *

HYUUGA MAIN HOUSE

As soon as Hyuuga Hanabi got out of school she went straight to her big sisters room. Hanabi was angry at what had happened to Hinata. For someone to be bulling her older sister was unacceptable. Without knocking or asking permission to enter the room, Hinabi slam the door wide open, "Hinata is it true? That you got humiliated in front of everyone this morning?"

"Oh Hinabi! how did you find out?" Hinata Hyuuga did not look anything alike to her younger sister, notonly did they look different appearance wise but also they were differnt abilities. Hinabi was more like their father strong willed and respected by everyone who knew her. She was what everyone expected of Hinata and yet she wasnt the heiress of the family.

"Neji told me you dope. If you are having a hard time at school because of someone? ask father to transfer you to a new school," Hinabi strong voice rang in Hinatas ears.

"NO! As much as i would want to, i wont run away from my own problems. I needa stand for myself without help of father or you. Im tired that everyone wants to proctect me from things," HInata looked down, talking to Hinabi was like talking to her own father. Kinda pointless really, since Hinabi could just so easily tell their father and Hinata wouldn't get to have a say about it. But it was the time to stand up to someone even if it was her own little sister.

"Ill endure it, ok!"

"Fine, but if you end up crying to me? I will tell you i told you so," Hinabi left at the end of her sentence. She also thought it would be good for Hinata to solve her own problems to help built her character.

Surprise that's her sister agreed ,Hinata sigh out of relief knowing she wouldn't be talking to her father about what happened to her that day. The truth was Hinata was tired of just doing nothing and complaining about it . She wasn't going to let anyone bother her anymore, besides what else can those girls do to her. They wouldn't be taking it that far? or would they? it didn't help that Hinata was the one that was always picked on and made fun of without a fight. Well it was about time to over come her unsecureness and stand up for herself to the one who is trying to make her suffer.

_'It will be ok . I know it' _

_'i wonder if i should go on line? i haven't talk to avenger in two days since he send me that txt,' _yeah Hinata had his number now but was too chicken to actually txt to it . There was an urge to actually call him and hear his voice since shes been try to see how his voice would sound. It was weird but she really like him even tho she had never met him . All she knew was that he went to the same school and that he was awesome. She sure would like to see who he was but was scared to actually know the truth. But she had an idea that maybe avenger was Naruto. He was Cute and a really nice cool guy . She wouldn't mine him being her dream guy.

Worned out from today's event Hinata lay in bed and soon she was fast asleep. She arrived to dream land, dreamt of the person who mite be Avenger. A person she couldn't see his face, but she felt safe and warm inside. they were in different sceneries of them walking as the held hands, laughing and being sweet to each other. And then a big egg drop in front of her , it crack and a 3 headed dog monster was born from it . it chase her to ends of the dream until her dream guy save her from it and they kiss. the kiss felt so real that when Hinata woke up she touch her own lips thinking that would of been lovely if it was for real.

* * *

ok thank you for reading... so i have a laptop now and ill be updating soon. sorry for the wait buti do want to kept going with this story . i love it and have so many ideas on how it will go on :D


	7. INO'S TARGET

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

ok so in this chapter I'm going to introduce Shikamaru Nara please bare with me if he is out of character since im going to making him be ally with Ino ...not giving anything else because this is a juicy chapter... please review and let me know what you think of how i portrait certain characters or how i should go about with this story:D well heres a new chapter

once again here's the usernames and people who Hinata talks to:

Avenger3- Sasuke

Peoplehater - Gaara

Fangirl17 - Tamari

Kooldude - Lee

Birdkiller - Neji

XDlove - TenTen

* * *

ONLINE LOVE

CHAPTER SEVEN ...INO'S TARGET

He stood there looking like a top model,his face was pale and it had a cool expression, Uchiha Sasuke lean on the wall waiting for time to pass. Sasuke was looked by all, girls and guys as well. Sasuke knew they were staring at him, it was annoying to him. Everyone wanted a piece of Sasuke, girls wanted him as their boyfriends and guys just wanted to be him. He was the most popular guy without trying to be, he rejected everyone and everyone still wanted him. That Friday, Sasuke was wearing his usual Friday wear. It consisted of black slightly tight jeans and a dark blue fit tee-shirt with his family crest on the back, bracelets on each wrist , along with a sweat band just because it was cool. Sasuke waited for school to start, it was stupid for him to be there he practically knew everything middle school had to offer. If only he was older he couldn't stop coming to this chain like law that children need to be in school. It was all useless information, he should of had skip a grade when they had asked him if he wanted last year. In another note now his thoughts were focus on someone else. It had been several days since Sasuke had heard of Bunny. the last time they ever had any communication was the night he sent her that text message saying good night. She hadn't been online either , god it was frustrating to Sasuke. For the first time in his life a girl wasn't all over him texting him back like crazy, if it were anyone else it would of been a different story. Then again Bunny didn't know who Avenger3 was? of course it was the same with Bunny. What if it turn out to be one of his crazy fans? well he needed to find out and soon.

"yo Sasuke"

" you again? What do i have to do to get some time for myself?" Sasuke made an annoyed face. it wasn't that he disliked Naruto encounter he saw him as a brother but god he sure was annoying to be around all the time. They were always together if it wasn't in school , it was at is apartment or hanging out in the streets. Sometimes Sasuke wished for Sakura to become Naruto's girlfriend that would take most of Naruto's time away to be with Sasuke. Now that would be the day.

"Gosh. why does everyone say that to me?" Naruto made a crying face but quickly recovered.

"OK, well i guess we should get to class its about to start," Sasuke mention to his friend.

"hey, i was wondering now that we are all graduating and with the winter ball coming , who are you gana take?" Naruto lean on the wall as well trying to look as cool as Sasuke. The winter ball dance was a dance for graduating students, everyone was to attend not buts allowed . [haha butts]

"umm why?" Sasuke seemed a bit nervous. he hadn't particularly told Naruto that he was planing to ask someone who he has no idea how she looks like. It would of sound weird to even say this to anyone, even if Naruto was like a brother.

"Because, I know Sakura would be delighted if you took her. It would make her soo happy," Naruto gave a half smile trying to hide his pain. He loved Sakura so much that he was willing to ask Sasuke to take her just so she would be happy.

"Fuck no! she is a pain in the ass .Why would I take a such annoying girl to that ball? why don't you take her instead? i don't know why you even like her ?"Sasuke would never taken Sakura as he had settle to ask Bunny to go with him, but now he had hurt his friends feelings.

Without any noticed Sasuke received a punch on his model like face. Naruto looked angered of the comment Sasuke had said of his precious Sakura, his face was painted red he began to yell,"She is not a pain in the ass! if you only took some time to get to know her, you would know shes a nice beautiful person. yeah sure she doesn't like me, but I at least want her happy and if your the only one to make her happy then you should be with her."

Sasuke caressed his side of his cheek, it hurt and it was red and it might even swollen up later. Now the one being mad was Sasuke for Naruto stupid outburst, Naruto didn't know anything . He couldn't get to know Sakura because he had already met someone he had a connection with even if he didn't know who she really was or how she looked. It didn't matter because to that girl he wasn't Uchiha Sasuke he was just like everyone else and wasn't judge based on his looks or how great he was.

"You are such a baby! If you really love her so much don't give up on her and ask her out until she says yes .. Damn it that punch hurt."

"Im leaving, go to class I mite be late needa do something before I get to class," Sasuke started walking away from Naruto who was only left in deep thoughts.

* * *

Hinata checked her cell phone, as usual there was a text from avenger asking her why wasn't she replying? She wanted to, but at the same time she knew she couldn't, since she was obviously going to pour all her problems on him. And what if he wanted to meet her? and then after knowing who she was, was afraid to get caught in Ino's schemes. What if he starts disliking her? she wanted to wait till this whole messy thing was over to see Avenger. She click some buttons and quickly erase that message. She had only kept the first one she had got from him, the rest was deleted.

Today Hinata had decided not to back down at whatever that fan-club was planing to do to her, if they thought that the same tricked worked twice they were out of their mind . She didn't look it, but Hinata had great reflexes thanks to her Father,that made her take karate and gymnastic at an early age. Now that Hinata had an idea of what the fan-club could do it was just the matter of paying more attention to her surroundings, with that in mind she decided to bring a fan made of some type of metal that was light to carry, it was given to her when she was 10. The peice of metal was useless to her till now, she thought it could be used to protect herself from anything they were going to throw at her.

Hinata stared at herself one more time before leaving her quite room and heading for school. She love how her new clothes looked and fitted on her, Neji had bought them for her to cheer her up for the incident of the other day. Fine, it was from TenTen who forced Neji to come with her to pick something for Hinata. They both had chosen a lavender baby doll dress, with lace at the bottom and had pockets shape as hearts, along with some black legging and flats. Hinata looked adorable in that dress it wasn't as loose as the rest of her clothes she usually wore at school, it was more of a tight baby doll dress that hugged her body just right to show her assets. Even thought she didn't notice Hinata had a rocking body that was always hidden.

_'K im ready for action,' _Hinata thought and left for school with an optimistic feeling and was ready to over come her predicament.

...****

At SCHOOL

Once at school Hinata sense of awareness was at its max, any suspicious motion she was ready for it. Getting to her locker was easy and no problems so far. The bell rang and people walked through the hallways, students shove one and other to get to class. Through out the commotion a fast moving object was headed to Hinata, she caught a glimpse of it as it almost reached her left side. With a quick hand movement she swung her fan to open, he movement was so fast and smooth that it had blocked the attack just in time. The reminds of what had splatter on the fan was all over some of the by passing students, who were now cover with red tomato juices and skin. Hinata motion her left arm to drop and closed the fan as well. People who were still present were shocked at her awesome display.

"Wow, that was pretty awesome," Naruto who had been watching the whole time had now spoken to her .

"Thanks," Hinata smiled awkwardly towards the blond, as if they understood each other they turn around and headed to class quietly.

Once in the classroom Hinata noticed how her desk was missing, ' god those girls are so immature.'

"Hinata can you please sit down." Kakashi sensei addressed her.

"Umm .. sensei my desk is missing."

"Just go look for it then."

"Ok sense," Hinata went out the class at the permission of Kakashi sensie.

Hinata walked around looking for an extra desk, well at least now she didn't have to be in class. As she walked alone her thought reverted to what Naruto had said to her earlier and caused her to blush., '_I cant believe Naruto thought I was cool'_

Sasuke had left Naruto when the bell had rang because he had to go to the bathroom as the food from the other day wasn't sitting well in his stomach [diarrhea problems lol], he had made himself late for class he walked back to class and noticed someone also out in the court yard.

_' And i thought i was the only one out here,' _Sasuke got near to the other student to get a closer look, it was a girl and to his surprise it was Hyuuga Hinata. _'What on earth is she up to now?'_

"Hey do you need help?" Sasuke had gone behind Hinata and tap her shoulder. Hinata unaware of his presents got scared and jump when he touched her.

_' OH great the one person responsible for my troubles,_' Hinata thought recognizing Sasuke's voice, " god you scared me!"

Now she had turned to face him and found Sasuke looking quite sexy that Friday, he looked good and his clothes as always and his black blueish hair was some what messy giving him the look of bed head. she looked down , _' God he is soo damn good looking._' she had now decided to answer his previous question ," Well im searching for an extra desk as mine was taken out of the class room."

"How lame ! Dont they have anythign else better to do ?" Sasuke asked an retorical question.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm well aware that your a target to some crazy bitches out there," Sasuke always spoke negatively of his fan and girls that liked him.

"Well if you know what they are up to? why don't you stop them? I'm sure they will listen to you?I ..." She stopped herself from saying anything more , what was she thinking? almost yelling and demanding things from the most popular guys. This got her embarrassed as she had never been like this to anyone .

"I'm sorry but I can't , they wont listen . Their obsession is to much, I can't even get them to stop liking me as much as I had tried. why don't I help you find your desk is the least I can do," Sasuke looked at her with sincere eyes, Hinata started to walked again.

"Hey wait for me," Sasuke was about five steps behind Hinata, who now was embarrassed to look at him for acting the way she did back there.

_' I cant believe I almost yell at him? that's not lady like at all.. how embarrassing,'_ Hinata was so deep in thought that didn't realised that Sasuke was now at her side.

"hey you know? its kinda weird last time and this time when I'm with you I don't feel uneasy like with the other girls, who are obsess with me. Its calming actually ," Sasuke spoke to her again and smile, it was true he had felt calm and didn't have to worry that she would glomp him anytime soon " its probably because you are not obsessed with me like the other girls . How come?"

" Well why would i set my standard as high like the others girls? to them your are perfect and that's why they want you. But for me to want to be with someone like you it would be impossible, so why even bother to dream? And im not pretty enough or have a great body ," Hinata self esteem was too low to even recognized that she was a beautiful girl with pearly like eyes that shine so brightly.

_'Silly girl, you might not know it but you are great looking, even got a rocking body. I wasn't sure the last time because that baggy shirt you were wearing but now I know i was rite,'_ Sasuke came to that conclusion not telling her what he thought of her, it was a bit embarrassing he would never said it even if it was the truth. That would only seem like he was hitting on her and that was not what was going on here.

As Sasuke stayed quite in his thoughts Hinata couldn't stop but to noticed his pale like model face , his hair seem so silky she almost wanted to touch it, so beautiful no wonder all girls wanted him. She caught Sasuke's eyes and they both looked away since both sense the stared was to intense at that moment.

"Um what happen to you right cheek?" Hinata broke the ice.

"My stupid friend punch me, he is so dead when i see him. Look what he did to my handsome face?"

"Haha," Hinata let out a laugh she couldn't believe Sasuke was so in to himself.

"well now that we are all comfortable , lets look for your desk," Sasuke purposely made Hinata laugh, so he got jokes.

"ok ," Hinata smile at Sasuke. She was rite Sasuke wasn't as bad . He had been nice the last time too ,_ ' I wonder what is his type of girl? does he even have a type?.'_

They had search the school up and down looking for that desk. At the ended they found it at a storage room . But by the time they got back the class had finished and both Sasuke and Hinata had detention for ditching. Kakashi sensie had totally forgotten that he had told Hinata to look for her desk .

"Sensei I can't have detentiion, my dad will kill me if he find out please please. ill do anything ?" Hinata pleadded to her teacher, if her dad found out she would kill her and probably make her study harder.

"Fine you can leave , but as for Sasuke you better stay...Sasuke !" Kakashi sensei looked for Sasuke , "that brat he left already "

"OK teach, see ya"Hinata hurry to leave next class. She had noticed Sasuke leave when Kakashi sensie wasn't looking. she had been lucky so far , the teacher had let her go for today and no one from the fan club had seen Sasuke and Hinata talking and looking for her desk together.

* * *

CHAT ROOM

WhiteBunny: hey what have you guys been up to ?

Kooldude: where have you been hiding ? its been a while bunny

_XDlove: dude its only been a week since she hasnt been on her._

**Birdkiller: yeah , well i see her rarely even tho we live in the same house.**

WhiteBunny: sorry i guess

Kooldude: don't needa apologize

Avenger3: HAS ENTER THE CHAT

Koodude: i wish FAngirl was on

_XDlove : me too_

**Birdkiller: Hey has anyone heard from hater?**

**Avenger3: he hasnt beeen on the last couple of days**

Whitebunny: I wonder what happened to him?

**Birdkiller: i think he finally committed suicide**

WhiteBunny: dont say that .

**Avenger3: bunny i had missed you, why haven't you replied to my text?**

_XDlove: hey shes not your girlfriend! she shouldn't explain anything to you_

Kooldude; not his girlfriend ...yet xD

**Birdkiller: Dont joke with that dude**

WhiteBunny: ummm i lost my cell phone the other day ...sorry [total lie]

**Avenger3: liar liar pants on fire**

Kooldude: what are we middle scholars?

_XDlove: not us but they are hahah_

Kooldude: oh yeah haha and they also go to the same school huh?

Whitebunny: yes

**Avenger3: Bunny i wana meet you**

**Birdkiller: I cant believe you guys never met**

WhiteBunny: um i dont want to

_XDLove : yeah she doesnt like you like that man._

Kooldude: it sucks when girls turn you down T_T

WhiteBunny: no its not like that its just i dont feel ready yet

**Avenger3: fine , ill make you a proposition!**

_XDLove: interesting lets hear it_

**Birdkiller: we dont negotiate with estrange**s

**Avenger3: come meet me and be my date for the winter ball dance, its in a month so you'll have till then**

Kooldude: god avenger you soo demanding

**Avenger3: shut up**

Whitebunny: mmmmm...ill see if i can

**Birdkiller: i remember that dance... some girl try to rape me that nite**

_XDlove: what ? rape?_

Kooldude : i think its the other way around killer lol

**Birdkiller : im kidding hun**

**Avenger3: txt me back when you get your phone back k ..i really would like to talk to you more. i gotta go something came up.**

Avenger3 : HAS LEFT THE CHAT ROOM

_XDlove: well isnt he just romantic_

**Birdkiler : wtf are you talking about he is like forcing bunny to be his date**

KoolDude: gosh young love is soo sweet

Whitebunny: ugh u guys make me sick , can you guys cut that crap

_XDLove: ok now talking seriously since he left . Are you going to meet him that day ?_

WhiteBunny: I want to but i dont know what I will do if he finds out im just a loser in real life

Kooldude: dont worry Bunny-chan i doubt he is a shallow guy maybe he is even gross looking as well.

**Birdkiller: are you trying to say Bunny is gross how dare you**

_XDlove: soo true he could be a fat hog_

Whitebunny : oh gosh that be horrible!

**Birdkiller: you are corrupting my cousin now! she will become shallow girl like you TenTen**

_XDLove: soo least i ended up with someone like you ..soo hot xD_

Kooldude: why do you like her again?

WHitebunny: but, what if it turns out to be someone like Naruto ..that be great

_XDLove: you are still hook on himm? mybe you shouldn't meet avenger and ask this guy Naruto out _.

**Birdkiller: but what if is the same person ? and reject hinata because he is looking for Bunny**

KoolDude: but bunny is Hinata.. god why do you guys make life complicated

WhiteBUnny: mybe i should call avenger and see who he really is ...

KoolDude: but i thought you lost you phone

**Birdkiller: she lied , she probably is to chicken to txt him back .**

whitbunny: but im such a chicken shit i cant and i cant go asking Naruto or any other guys if they are avenger? ..they will think im crazy and what if avenger dose turn out to be gross T_T

_XDlove: hahaha_

* * *

The following days of school for Hinata was supposed to made her cry like a baby and chase her away from school. But everything they had tried was counter attacked by Hinata or didtn affect her at all. At first they had thought they had broke her down the first time with the eggs thrown at her, but the next morning she had prepare herself and had blocked that tomato. Then they had stolen her clothes while she was in PE, but she had backup clothes in case something like this had happened. They also added laxatives to her water but she had dropped it and had gone to get more. they got everyone to ignored he,r but Hinata had already been used to that . Had posted many photoshop pictures of her being a pig, but she payed not attention. The fan club had tried everything they could possibly thought of but nothing was working. Even Ino wasn't able to come up with more schemes, they were running out of ideas.

"Aaaaarg, Its sooo annoying ."Ino exhale as she looked at her friend, foe, ally Sakura.

"Ino can you stop throwing tantrums , you aren't a child anymore," Sakura was irritated by Inos complains.

"Shut up Sakura , since you arent helping our fan club, nothing is going as I plan," Ino crossed her arms and sat on the table next to her friend.

"I told you I wasn't going to help you , its just a wast of time and as for me i don't see her as a threat," to Sakura targeting just a weak girl wasn't that important. While Ino had been planing how to get Hinata , Sakura had been planing how to get Sasuke to go with her to the winter ball dance.

"Its just she is not crying or being all helpless like I wanted her to. I need to crack her."

"You are obsessed you know that?" Ino never knew when to give up, maybe that's why she was Sakuras rival, "Give up already."

..****

Hinata hurried to get to the school library as she didn't want to see any of Sasuke's fan girl at that moment. She had thought things were going to be tougher than what they had done so far. Hinata had endured everything , all thanks to her father that taught her many things trough all those annoying classes. Now she just wanted to eat in peace without seeing a psycho girl. She had always brought her on lunch as her father forbidden her to eat cafeteria food. He thought Hinata should only eat the best and thought That the school food wasn't good enough. Even thought The Leaf Academy Middle school was one of the best schools around the district of Konoha. It was a pain but Hinata wasn't against it, least she would get special meals from her personal chef.

She was almost to the library when liquid splashing sound came from behind. She turned around to find Uzamaki Naruto who wore a sad expression on his face. He had just spilled his Ramen all over the floor, looking all sad as if that was his last meal of Ramen. Ramen was like Naruto's drug that he couldn't go a day without.

"OH NO! MY PRECIOUS," a crying face now displayed as he was looking inside the bowl if there was any ramen left in it.

"What happened?" Hinata had gone closer to where naruto was , he was abit startle since he hadn't noticed her at first.

"well as you can see I spilled it all on the floor."

"I know but how did you spilled it?"

"Well," He couldn't say that he was day dreaming about Sakura and he tripped over some books that were laying around, it was embarrassing to say it , " I don't know , I guess I'm just clumsy."

" Do you have any money to buy more?" Hinata felt sorry for him.

"No, I spent the rest of my money on this bowl of Ramen ," Naruto made a sad face again , " I don't have enough to spent for another one, I guess I wont eat today."

Hinata felt sorry for Naruto and also couldn't help to noticed how cute he looked when he wore a sad expression on his face. Naruto looked more mature then when he had a happy and laughing face. But as much as she liked his sad expression she hated to see him sad just because he spilled all his Ramen.

"I'll buy you a new one if you like ?" Hinata propose to Naruto.

"Really ? are you serious?"

"Hmn," Hinata smiled at Naruto.

"Thank you, Thank you ," Naruto face light up with enthusiastic attitude. He was so joyful that he even hugged her so tightly for buying him another bowl of Ramen. Hinata was surprise by Naruto when he had hugged her and this made her blush madly. Naruto then grabbed her by her hand and lead her to the cafeteria , Hinata felt embarrassed as she was aware everyone was looking at them now.

_'Oh Naruto let go all ready, this is embarrassing._' As if he could read minds he had let go as at that instant.

They got in line as they need to wait for everyone who had gotten there before then to choose what they would like to eat. Hinata felt so much more relief once Naruto had let go , holding hands were only for couples and of course they weren't, so they shouldn't have done that.

"One Large bowl of Ramen please," Naruto order his usual, the lady just smiled and pass his bowl of Ramen to him.

"your total comes to $7.89 Naruto. yknow like always," The cashier seemed as she knew Naruto for a while now.

"Oh ok. She is paying today," Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand again to pull her closer to his side.

"Oh ok your girlfriend is paying for you , thats cute!" The cashier smiled at the both of them

"Gir..girl.. girlfriend?" Hinata blushed madly again.

"No shes just a friend," Naruto explained to his cashier friend lady.

"my mistake then."

Hinata handle her debit card to the lady to pay Naruto's Ramen, as she waited for everything to be charge, she looked at Naruto all happy who started to drool all over his ramen. _'How silly, but gosh i blush too much around boys lately.'_

Now that Naruto had his food they decided to eat together since they both were without friends for now. They sat down at a table to eat their meal. Hinata opeded her lunch bento box to find a cute plating. Her chef had made her some hot dogs shape like octopus with faces, two sunny side up eggs with bacon to make a happy face over some white steamed rice and some sushi rolls.

"wow , that's some detail," Naruto said impressed at Hinata cute bento box. He had never had anyone made him special food like Hinata's .

"Oh my chef makes me special things like this all the time."

"Lucky , I wish someone did the same for me but i don't even have a mother to make me anything," He looked down sad at the fact he didn't have anyone to depend on a let alone to make him a special meal.

"If you like i could bring an extra lunch for you? "

"Really? Oh Hinata you are the nicest person ever," he wore a smile so childish that made Hinata want to smile with him.

Far away a pair of icy cool eyes watch over the teens chatting and having a good time together. She had been watching them since they gone to the cafeteria to get food , well everyone was saying how Naruto was holding hands with the outcast Hyuuga Hinata.

"well Well, I guess I didnt think the Hyuuga girl was interested in Naruto this whole time," Ino said out of no where.

"what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Look over there, they are eating together Naruto and Hinata. Why didn't you tell me Naruto was over you?"

"Non sense, But I wouldn't mind if you know what i mean," Sakura looked at the direction Ino had pointed and as Ino had said, she found Naruto and Hinata eating and talking very friendly.

"See Ino you should stop harassing her, even tho its not working but you should stop. After all she wasn't into Sasuke at all," to Sakura this was great because now Naruto was out of her hair well she hoped.

"God I guess you are right." Ino bite her lip and said, " all that for nothing."

"She could have Naruto for all that i care ."

"same here."

..****

"You know? what you did the other day with that metal fan was wicked awesome . I didn't know you had such great reflexes," He spoke with an amused tone.

"OH thanks Naruto. I guess I have to thank my father for pushing me to gain that fast reflexes from Karate and gymnastics."

" Oh pretty kool."

"But still im not that great."

"Don't put yourself down , you gatta believe in yourself you know ? Have some self confidence it helps me get through situation," Naruto encourage Hinata for her low self esteem she had of herself.

"I'll try and take your advised."

"Don't thank me , thank Sasuke-kun he was the who thought me to over come my fears and be more comfortable and confident with myself."

"Sasuke-Kun" Hinata like how that sounded , it made Sasuke sound so cute and almost like a cute puppy. " He seems pretty nice."

"Sasuke has issues but he is a really great person yknow? He just gets annoyed easyly by everyone. He can't deal with people loving his talents and looks," Sasuke was a great role model unlike Naruto, of course Naruto still wanted to be better but he didn't mind being second at everything right now , just one day they will see he too was talented and great like Sasuke.

A vibrating sound came from Hinata's pocket, she stop eating to check who had texted her . As she open her phone to see her screen , the phone said she had one unread message from someone. She click the ok button to open the message, as it turned out it was only from TenTen asking her how her day has been so far. She quickly replied back to her friend and sat her cell phone on the table beside her bento lunch.

"Who was it?" Naruto asked being noisy, " Your mom ? dad? sister ?brother?"

" Just a friend. She doesn't go here, she's a high school student."

"Nice! maybe once you get in to high school she could protect you from girls like Ino," The bell rang , Naruto and Hinata hadn't realized that time had gone so fast.

Hinata stood up and grabbed her backpack and books and tried to go as fast as possible with out saying good bye. As this Naruto gulp down the remaining ramen broth that was left in the bowl and decided to walked Hinata to her classed. They both of them had the same teacher after all ..and one who was very strict if you were late.

...

Ino approached the table where Hinata and Naruto had eaten at , she went there because she saw how the Hyuuga girl forgot her cell phone on the table as she left to class. And everyone knew that Yamanaka Ino was one noisy girl and wanted to know every thing from every one to black mail or other schemes she could think of. She opened the phone and looked at all Hinata's contacts, there were about 20 people that it seemed like each one had a nickname of some sort.

"How lame," Ino said to the little amount of contact Hinata had, as she had over 100 contacts after all she was popular. Now she got curious about Hinata's text as she had 200 messages. She opened a few that were from a girl name Teten. Just a bunch of friendly text and boring as well. Then she came across a text that had been locked so it couldn't be erased when deleting all read texts. The sender was Avender3,' _what a weird nick name_ ', Ino thought as she click to open it, the number appeared once the text was open, it displayed the message as well. As quickly she saw that number she knew who it belong to and reading that text message made her blood boiled.

_-8170039_

_Its me Avenger_

_Goodnite bunny. sweet dream!  
TTYL :DDD_

" You sneaky little bitch," Ino's rage was like no other, all this time she was right, Hinata was a threat. And here she was about to let her relax and stop the harassment. She couldn't believe she had been closed enough to get his number and even get a sweet text from Uchiha Sasuke . She had to stop playing games and really started hurting Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sweet dream indeed because from now I'll make them into nightmares."

* * *

Nara's Resident

Yamanaka Ino sat quietly in a room full of books ,it seem like the family's library. She had been waiting about 5 minutes to see someone that was an asset to Ino's new plan and schemes. She had come to Nara Shikamaru for one thing and one thing only , to get Shikamaru to her hurt that pest Hyuuga Hinata. Ino already knew how she was going to make him agree to help her, it was a matter of waiting for him to show up now.

The door slide open it appeared more of a old fashion door, it revealed a young man coming in with an nonchalance expression as if he knew your every move. His hair was worn in a pony tail, it stood up as a part of a rebellion stage. His clothing was all casual just a plain tee-shirt with some jeans that was fit not too tight. He wore no shoes as it wasn't allowed to step in the house with them. Nara Shikamaru was way too mature for his age.

"Ino what a surprise , what an honor to have the princess of the Yamanaka family." Ino was the daughter of an wealthy famaily and Shikamaru had alwasy called her a princess for that.

"Cut the crap Shikamaru."

"Aren't you feisty today?" He give her a smirk , " So what was it so important that you had to interrupted my meditation time?

"Well, i have something to propose to you! I need your help and I know you wont do it willingly, so lets play a game. Shall we?"

"A game? you always got something up your sleeve Ino. Ok name your game and stakes then," this was getting interesting and tha'st what Shikamaru love the most.

" A game of Go. If i win you get to help me , if i loose , I'll give you whatever you want." She was rich she could get whatever she wanted to Shikamaru as his family was a middle class and couldn't afford many things.

"Are you sure you want to play that ? you know im a champion at that."

"Im sure," they started to play and from the begging Ino's intention wasn't to win but to know what he desires the most in the entire world, so she could go it him and he would help her out. they both had good strategies and were able to get be equals at the begging of the game but as the game become more difficult , Ino was loosing too many stones within minutes Shikamaru beat her at every strategy she had played.

" I win ," he places the last piece capturing all Ino's pieces, " You loose."

Ino smiled ," it isn't all everything about winning you know? but the prize you will get."

She got closed to Shikamaru almost looking seductive, " Shikamaru help me regardless of this little game and I'll give you anything you want."

"Anything I want?" he wrap his arm around Ino as she was really closed by him, his hand caressed her cheek and then hold her chin up moving her closer to be face to face. Lips were a few inches away from each other, it looked as if he meant to kiss her , " what i want the most is YOU!"

Ino quickly slapped Shikamaru's hand away from her and looked away, " Shikamaru stop this nonsense. You know very well i cant be yours. My hear belongs to Uchiha Sasuke."

"Who said anything about your heart? i want you to belong to me even if its just your body i get ," He gave her a dirty looked as if he was undressing her with his mind. Shikamaru got closer again cornering Ino. he grabbed her wrist and kissed her hard on the lips , he lift ino's chin and moved it just a little to the left exposing her milky like flesh. He caressed her with kisses making her feel hot and she made some unnormal sounds, and then he sucked hard on to her flesh. Shikamaru had made her a hickey on Ino's necked.

"Now that's my mark that you belong to me. i will help you on whatever you want."

Ino dropped on the floor and touched where the hickey had appeared, she felt ashamed but now Shikamaru was at her side. She just needed to pretend to be Shikamaru girlfriend's until he was of no used to her. She stood up and she was about to leave without saying any word to Shikamaru. Shikamaru rushed behind Ino only to embrace her and grab her face to look at him , "You know you might be an ice queen but you sure were getting hot when i was kissing you all over. Remember you belong to me now and that sexy moaning is for me and only me to hear ."

" Fine whatever." Ino left, god she couldn't believe she had made such noises by mare kisses. She had kissed before with other guys just for fun but this time Shikamaru was so forceful it made her angry she had gone so low.

Shikamaru watched her go, He couldn't believe the only way to have her was to posses her . They had know each other for a long time, they had played together since preschool and it was at first grade Ino had started to change to this ice Queen thanks to that Uchiha kid.

" what are you up to my flower girl."

* * *

OK finally the end of this chapter .. the longest i have ever writing by the way. i hope you liked ... there is some many things that could happened so many direction i could go with this . its turning more complicated than i had hoped for , i wish i could make it funnier but i like the drama too haha. god and the love triangle .. i cant wait to keep on going .

also one of the things i really hate is when i have half of a chapter all typed and out of no where i make a mistake and closed the window without saving...ugh it happened with this story sooo annoying since its a long chapter for me.

Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. i love you guys for loving this story

next chapter ...will have more Shikamaru and more online chat that we all love hehe.

too bad Gaara wasnt in this chapter T_T


	8. WEEKEND!

Disclaimer: I do not owned Naruto wish i did xD

hey everyone i am glad alot of people add this story on their alert list woot woot..but i woulda love more reviews xD telling me what they liked or didnt like ? or how should i keep going on this..

im sorry it took abit to update but i had a little of writer's block. -_-"

ok so from now on Iroka will be my beta buddy for this story, since she has offered and tells me this story is soo good to not be properly written. ha ha ha -_-" yes i know i suck at some parts of the story cuz of grammar or misspells and typos .

lets begin shall we...fun chapter i think and more characters are going to be introduced :D

xoxo

* * *

LOVE ONLINE

CHAPTER EIGHT...WEEKEND!

whitebunny: jeez so dead

Kooldude i know, i think i mite go

Whitebunny: ok byz

Avenger3: Why ? you dont like us any more?

Kooldude: I do i was just weittin on Fangirl ..ill talk to you guyz later bye

Kooldude: waiting ..lol typo

Kooldude: has left the chat room

Avenger3: god , i guess its just us now!

Whitebunny: yea

Avenger3: prefere it tho :D

Whitebunny: soooo anything new?

Avenger3: mmm not much really same BS as always

Avenger3: and you?

Whitebunny: a lot of school problems

Avenger3: like what?

Whitbunny: i rather not say kinda personal.

Avenger3: ok but im here to listen

Whitbunny: thanks

Avenger3: so you still havent gotten a new cell phone?

Whitebunny: NO but i'll let you know when i do.._._

Avenger3: Well its ok i mean after all we get to talk on here like all the time :D

Avenger3: im addicted to you xD

Whitebunny: thats true, but i didnt know you were addicted talking to me ? xD

Avenger3: i guess your just my favorite drug just one hit is never enough *blushes* _( a/n ..this is exactly what my bf said to me when we were just starting to talk to each other on the phone, yes we met onlinexD too) _

whitebunny: *blushes aswell*

Whitebunny: im your favorite drug ...just like that song from my favorite band :3

Avenger3: what band?

Whitebunny: Porcelain and the tramps .. _( a/n: real band ..also my favorite band and song )_

Whitebunny: its industrial music :D its good

Avenger3: idk you were into that kinda of music

Whitebunny: neither did i untill my friend introduced it to me ..now im hooked

Avenger3: ill give it try sometime later

Whitebunny: :)

Whitebunny: what kinda of music do you listen?

Avenger3: emo music...

Avenger3: jk

Avenger3: just rock and some metal

Whitebunny: lol emo songs are lame ...not my taste at all... tho i like the emo boys xD

Avenger3: oh really? well then you mite think im sexy then

Whitbunny: dont tell me? you dress like an emo

Avenger3: i dont mean too ..but people always tell me i do T_T

Whitebunny: thats awsome as long as you arent too emotional haha

Avenger3: dont worry im not

Avenger3: so have you thought about it? about what i propouse to you?

Whitebunny: ...

WHitebunny: you are being too pushy dont you think?

Avenger3: Im not used to waiting to a girls responce...sorry

Whitebunny; impatient . yknow you sounded soo demaning last time that i didnt know what to say to that

Avenger3: im sorry

Avenger3: im not used to asking girls out

Whitebunny: asking me out ? see that sound nicer than demanding me to go with you

Avenger3: mmmm i feel silly right now

Whitebunny: its ok... i like the idea of you asking me out *blushes*

Avenger3: same

Whitebunny: i still need to think about it, i dont think you will like me thats why . D:

Avenger3: thats crazy

Whitebunny: but what if you thinkk im a total loser?

Avenger3: im more worried of what you willl think of me D;

WHitebunny: i'll let you know in a few days

Avenger3: ok ill be patient :D

Avenger3: hey gatta go .. something showed up grrrr

Whitebunny: ok Bye avenger

Avenger3: bye bunny

Avenger3: has left the chat room

Hinata leaned back against her desk chair, lips curved making a small smile on her face. It was nice thinking someone liked you at least a little, it made her happy for now. But soon it could either change or stay the same, she couldn't dare face him...it was too difficult. She had been delaying their encounter for the fear of rejection if he find out who she really was. Talking to someone face to face was nerve racking, it was easier online. Hinata had left the chatroom open as she was still in thought, then quickly saved the conversation on her computer to read it later.

She looked out her window and a person appeared in her head. A guy with blond spiky hair, sweet smile, and funny personality. She thought about Uzamiki Naruto, she had wished Avenger was him but...the image changed again, now it was a tall, dark haired boy, with a cool face that just screamed total awesomeness. Uchiha Sasuke, What in the world had made her think of him.

Frustrated she slapped her cheeks to shake his image out of her head. Had she gone mad? Uchiha Sasuke was one of the coolest and hottest guys around, a guy like him could never be Avenger. Avenger was nice, smart, funny and silly. He was nothing like Uchiha Sasuke...but then why was she thinking of him now?

__

'Ugh Sasuke is just too damn sexy, that must be it! J just like how he looks...I'm horrible!'

Hinata thought as she closed her eyes still leaning on her desk chair.

It came back to her of what she had talked about with her friends the other day, that what if avenger was a total fat hog or nerd. _'No way, I wouldn't like that at all. I want someone sexy like Uchiha Sasuke or cute like Uzamaki Naruto but with Avenger's personality.'_

Fangirl has entered the chat room

XDlove: has entered the chat room

Fangirl: yo hommies

XDlove : woot woot

Hinata looked at her screen as she heard the sounds of new IMs going on. She hadn't closed it after saving her conversation beacuse she was too busy being shallow-in-thougts.

Whitebunny: hey

Fangirl : oh you are alive ?

XDlove: oh i bet you just had a chat with avenger oooh

FAngirl : Well its obvious since the chat room still open ..lets read what they were talking about

Whitebunny: NOOOO ...you guys are soo mean

Whitebunny: soo much for friends

XDlove: oh this is good stuff here

Fangirl : sappy stuff if that what you mean haha

Whitebunny: leave me alone T_T

XDlove: aaaw im sorry but you are too cute not to mess around with

Fangirl : amen

Whitebunny: stop teasing me , you guys are making me turn red

Fangirl: just like Avenger made you blush earlier

XDlove: poor bunny

Fangirl: anyways girlies

XDlove: yes

Whitebunny: ...

Fangirl: you guys said you live in Konohagakure rite?

Whitebunny: yeah we do why?

Fangirl: well my mom is heading there today and she is gana stay for the rest of the weekend and i asked her if i could come

XDlove: omg we should totaly hang out

Whitebunny: why is your mom visiting?

Fangirl: helping me aunt recover from a surgery

XDlove : omg lets go to the festival then

Whitebunny: what festival?

XDlove: the one for the gods , don't you remember? (a/n: totally made up so bare with me )Fangirl: yeah my mom said it gets really big and theres a lot of cool stuff

Whitebunny: oh yeah ..i totally forgot

Fangirl: ok then come pick me up at the train station ill be there in about 2 hours.. at 1pm :D

XDlove: ok we will see you there :D

Fangirl: this will be fun

Whitebunny: yay im excited hehe

* * *

SASUKE'S APARTMENT

Sasuke had just got off the computer when Naruto opened his apartment door as is if it were his own place. The blond wore a wide smile on his face who was now sitting on Sasuke's bed.

"Hey dude, let's go already. I told you I was gonna be here in like an hour. I can be punctual if I want, see?"

"Naruto how did you open my door?" Sasuke still sat at his chair as he questioned his friend, he didnt like the idea of Naruto barging in any time he wanted to.

"Oh, I made a copy of your keys, since you always take forever to open it for me." shamelessly he grined showing Sasuke his brand new set of keys to the apartment.

"You better give it to me you BASTARD!"

"NO way jose!" Naruto retracted his hand away from Sasuke now and hid them in his pocket, "If you want it, come get it out of my pocket."

Sasuke made a disgusted face, there was no way in hell putting his hand was going to be near anything of Naruto's lower body.

"Now come on today it's the Kami festival. it will be fun, we could eat yummy food and play games. You can even invite that douche bag of Hozuki Suigetsu."

"I don't wanna go."

"But...But you had already said you would?"

He sighed in defeat. "Fine we'll go, but if you pull some shit like last time at the beach I'll kill you." Sasuke warned his friend.

"I'm not crazy anough to do that again, after that day you beat me up sooo badly." Naruto made a crying face then said, "That's called friend abuse! I should call the cops on you."

"You deserved it, I didn't want to spent any time with those hoes." Sasuke thought all girls were hoes.

"Hinata is defiantly not a hoe."

"Yeah, that was the only part that didn't suck, when I talked to her," He was remembering the tiny conversation he had with her. The day he first met her, then he was remembering the other time they had talked. It had been nice, too comfortable to say actually, it kinda bothered Sasuke.

"Now that I think about it, she is pretty cute." Naruto put a finger on his lips as he thought of Hinata at that moment.

"See, that's the kind of girl you should go for Naruto," Sasuke grabbed a dark blue hoody out of his closet to wear out.

"I guess so, but I still love Sakura the best." Naruto folded his arms around his neck as he replied to his friend.

Sasuke motioined himself towards the door and turned the knob. "Ok I'm ready, let's go."

"Its not that cold, y'know ?" Naruto looked at his friend as if he were crazy, it was a nice and perfectly warm day.

"But it will be cold later on. And about Suigetsu I'll see if I can reach him on his phone." Sasuke was out of his apartment leaving behind Naruto.

* * *

Tenten had arrived at the Hyuuga mansion an hour later after they all had decided that they were to meet with Fangirl at the train station. Hinata saw her friend enter in her room as a servant led Tenten in.

"God, you have an enormous house! Do you ever get lost?" That was the first thing Tenten said as she entered the room facing Hinata sitting on her bed.

"No, not anymore." Hinta gave a little laugh to her friend who also had a smile on.

Now both girls looked in the mirror for last minute adjustments, Tenten was retouching her hair, loose hair had come out of her perfect buns. Hinata on the other hand just looked at her clothes.

"Don't you think wearing shorts its too much eye catching attention at this time of year?" Hinata questioned her friend who was also wearing shorts that day. It had been Tenten who had advised Hinata to wear clothes similar as hers. At that time it had seemed a great idea but now seeing herself in the mirror was making her feel uncomfortable.

"NO way , it's a nice day after all, don't be such a downer." Tenten didn't understand Hinata on how shy she was, it was only shorts a lot of girls wore them. But she couldn't blame her she was too sheltered sometimes. Now she looked at her younger friend and saw how she had lowered her head, looking kind of sad.

"Dude you look great, dont worry ok?" Tenten tried to assure her friend.

"OK." Hinata's smile returned "Let's go already, it will take sometime to get to the train station."

"Hey, where is Neji, my handsome boyfriend?"

"I don't know he left early today." Hinata answered.

"Mmmn...He better not be cheating on me, he didn't answered my calls when I wanted to talk to him today." An angry looked appeared on Tenten's lovely face.

"Neji cheating? I dont even know how he got you as his girlfriend! Let alone cheat on you."

"Oh I remember now...he left with my father to do some errands, y'know he is totally different when he is online chatting with us." This was true Neji seemed a happy go lucky guys online while he chatted but once he was off he seemed like a very strict guy with a serious face and intelligent look.

"That is true, but don't we all act different once online?"

This got stuck in Hinata's head wondering if maybe Tenten was right. That maybe, just maybe Avenger3 acted differently online then what he truly was. It was true she herself acted more hyper and talkative but that's just was her inner self who really wanted to be in the real world but couldn't, so she let it out on-line while chatting with others.

"Ok show me your limousine now, you rich snobby girl!" Tenten said sarcastically as she got out her room, they left to pick up Fangirl.

* * *

Hinata and Tenten arrived at the train station 10 minutes earlier to make sure they didn't miss Fangirl. Tenten had been right, it was a nice warm day even though it was Fall soon to be winter. In Konoha it never snowed but it did get cold unlike other places where it snowed everyday or was sunny and warm eveyday. Both girls wore matching outfits, both wearing black shorts and loose blouse to have a boho look. Hinata wore a baby blue blouse, it was her favorite color, while Tenten wore a pink one which also happened to be her favorite color. They wore the same color flats as well, what was this twin day? Though they had different hair styles, Hinata's hair was cut short with longer pieces on the side and with a nice perfect fringe. Tenten on the other hand had a tidy up do of two lovely buns, she likes the Chinese-style chignon, she also had some type of fringe but it wasn't straight like Hinata's.

"Hey do you know Fangirl's real name? Or how she looks like at least?" Hinata said as both girls headed to the station where the train from Sunagakure was coming from.

"Don't worry, I kept her number that time she gave it away while we chatted. So I asked her to send me a photo of her to find her more easily." Tenten took her cell phone from her pocket and flipped it open and handed it to Hinata to let her see a picture.

There she was a girl with golden hair that looked about 16 years old that displayed on the screen of Tenten's phone. Her face was beautiful and her eyes had that cat-eye look and not to mention that this girl eyes were a lovely shade of deep emerald. Her face was perfect, and also had a body to go along with it.

"Damn! I guess that's why she always bragged that she was a hot catch. Look at that chest!" Tenten pointed out, Hinata also took note of this as it had stood out to her the most but said nothing instead.

"It makes me more insecure than what I already am." Tenten looked at her own breast.

"Hehe, well at least Neji likes small breast... I think." Hinata gave a unsure laugh and thought,

"W_ell he must like small boobs or else why would he be still with you."_

Tenten glared at Hinata, it was her only weak point talking about how small her breast were, "I don't know, sometimes I catch him staring at other girls with bigger chest."

"No way, besides, you aren't completely flat. You are at least a B-cup." talking about this sorta things didn't bother Hinata since she saw Tenten as family, more like a sister though she couldn't really talk to her own sister about this sort of thing, but she was able to with Tenten who was more mature. Still at times some subject caused her to blush occasionally.

"Jeez , thanks! Easy for you to say since you're like a c-cup!" Tenten gave Hinata a sarcastic look.

As they reached to the platform where the train would be arriving , they looked forward to meeting this friend known as Fangirl. They both searched the area not trying to miss her if she did pass by them. There were a lot of people getting off the train, masses going out at once. But then Tenten saw her, the girl from the photo in her cell phone.

"Hey I see her, look over there!" Tenten exclaimed as she directed Hinata's gaze towards a girl with her finger.

Hinata's eyes landed on a tall girl that was heading their way, she was wearing black baggy jeans along with a red fishnet long sleeve shirt, which was see-through but luckily she had a black camisole under. Her face looked like she could give you attitude if you got on her bad side, she seemed cold and frightening to Hinata .

'_She is scary...' _Hinata's brain had quickly processed that thought by just mere looks of this girl, who she was going to spend time with through the rest of the day. _'She kinda reminds me of the Yakuza.'_

"Yo Fangirl!" Tenten shouted at the girl to catch her attention.

The girl's gaze was now fixated on them, she saw two teens waving at her and calling her to get closer. Her lips curled to create a smile for them. As both girls got closer, so did the girl with golden hair, within seconds they were face-to-face.

"Hey girlies," The girl's expression had changed from that cold and indifferent face to a warm smile and happy face. She was smiling kindly that made her look not frightening at all as Hinata had thought earlier. "I'm Sabuko Temari aka Fangirl. I think i never told you guys, huh?"

"No, not really. We all kinda kept the whole **"keep your name secret" **though here my whitebunny goes typing my name all the time." Tenten looked at Hinata who was now looking down. "Im Tenten and this is Hyuuga Hinata aka whitebunny!"

Temari quickly laid her gaze onto Hinata, "You're Whitebunny? You are sooooo cute!"

Hinata was caught off guard when Temari hugged her tightly like she wanted to squeeze-her-to-death. Hinata was being embraced by two huge breast not letting her breathe. Once Temari had let her go she was relieved at breathing air once again.

"Thanks for thte nice compliment," Hinata whispered to Temari after her whole expirence of death was over.

"God you're soooo totally different in person, you are so shy bunny! That is sooo cute. Hehe" Temari smiled at her, almost like teasing her for her shyness.

"Well, I guess we all act a bit different online." Came Tenten rescuing her friend from being teased by Temari.

"Of course we are different in real life, I think online it's more of our alter ego coming out. Don't you think?" She questioned both girls then she continued, "Imagine how the others would be?They might be nerds or hot stuff."

Tenten laugh out loud , "Sooo true."

Hinata had been quite, it was true that she had seemed more outgoing online but in reality she wasn't anything people thought of her. Could this be true for the rest of her friends online? She looked at her friends as they were chatting on about how the other might look, but Hinata then realized that both girls were totally different in person then when they were online as well. But like Temari said, it might be their alter ego but still...that was them as well right? Maybe in reality they were being their true self. Then she thought of Avenger, what if he was different then what she thought she knew of him. A haunting image came to her what if Avenger was actually... her thoughts were interrupted by Temari.

"OK what are we waiting for let's go to the festival, that's why I came y'know?"

"What about your mom? Aren't you gonna go tell her who you're with or where you are going?" Tenten asked concerned. She didn't want to get blamed if Temari got in some sort of trouble with them.

"Don't worry my mom already knows I'll be going with some friends, she is cool like that." Temari smiled.

"Lucky." Hinata bellowed as they started to walk.

For Hinata it was hard to go out, her father didn't let her go out much unless he knew them, where they would be and Neji had to go with her. But today was different since her father was out of town and she had the whole weekend to do whatever she liked as long as Hinabi didn't snitch.

Getting through people was a pain, they had finally reached the front side and were headed to Hinata's limousine, they were about 10 feet away from the train station looking for Hinats's parked car when two boys shouted , "**TEMARI-CHAN.**"

The three girls turned their head to see who were the ones that had called Temari. Two tall boys were approaching them. Both Hinata and Tenten had never seen these boys though they looked about Hinata's age. Maybe they went to school with Hinata Tenten thought.

Hinata and Tenten stared at the two boys who were now smothering Temari with hugs. One of them had pitch black hair and the other had red hair, the boys were only facing Temari, ignoring the two girls.

"Oneesan," both of them said together.

"Ugh, I thought I wouldn't be stuck with you guys again." Temari smacked herself on the forehead with a displeased face.

"Who are they?" Tenten asked.

"My two cousins that live here in Konoha."

The two boys now turned to face the girls and show their faces, the two boys looked nothing alike. One had straight black hair, narrow eyes that were bitch black. The boy was tall and had a handsome face with a pale complexion, but his expression on his face was blank. he wore a black hoody, a black shirt underneath that was peaking out of his hoody's bottom and black jeans that fit well on his skinny frame.

The other boy on the other hand had messy bright red hair, his eyes were wide and reddish color tint, they seemed playful and mocking. He was a bit shorter than the black haired boy, but his face was like a doll with his fair complexion and good looks. He gave the girls a grin. He was wearing a maroon hoody that went well with his eyes and black jeans, he also had a skinny frame. (a/n: so like why is everyone soo damn sexy and skinny haha)

Hinata looked at the black haired boy, he reminded her of someone but couldn't put her finger on it...she stared and noticed that the boys stared back with a blacked look. This made Hinata looked away as it made her nervous to make eye contact with someone that good looking.

The red headed boy looked at them wtih a smile and said. " Hi, I'm Akasuna no Sasori nice to meet you."

"I'm Sai, Nice to meet you." His voice was monotone and bowed at them, the two girls giggled a bit .

"Tenten and Hyuuga Hinata." Temari introduced them as her friend.

"So if you guys are brothers, why do you guys look nothing alike?" Hinata questioned as she had taken notice there was no resembles between them. Then it came silence.

"We aren't related by blood..." Sasori came to a stop in his sentence.

"He.." Temari tried to answered but couldn't.

"I'm adopted, " Sai said bluntly.

Hinata just stayed quite after that, it was non of her business, so she regretted asking.

Sasori turned to Temari to change the atmosphere and lift this heavy feeling everyone felt. "Oneesan, my mom said to go with you and keep and eye on you, she doesn't like the idea of you being alone with random people."

"I dont need you guys, I got my friends." Temari pointed at Hinata and Tenten who only waved at them with half smiles.

"We still gotta go with you." said Sai talking once again.

"You guys are pain," Temari turned to her friends "Hey, can they come?"

Tenten pulled Hinata aside and whispered to her, "Dude we gotta let them come, they are gorgeous boys! When do we ever get to be around guys like them?"

Hinata had to disagree with Tenten, recently she had been surrounded by really cool and gorgeous guys meaning Naruto and Sasuke. But not because they like hanging out with her, just by mere coincidence. But still Tenten had a point, the boys were cute and well why not? She needed to be able to talk to boys kind of like a practice when she will meet Avenger.

"Ok, let them come with us."

"Ok, we have agreed to allowed the boys come." Tenten grined at the three teens waiting for the answer.

"Well then let's get going, I see my limo over there." Hinata pointed where a middle aged man stood there waiting patiently, he was Hinata's personal driver.

__

'Is She like a princess or what?'

Both Sasori and Temari thought alike of Hinata_. _

They all climbed happily into the limo and left.

* * *

THE FESTIVAL

Sasuke and Naruto had just barely arrived even though they had left Sasuke's apartment an hour ago. It was all thanks to Naruto who forgot his money at his apartment, so they had to go and get the money before they arrived at the festival. Sasuke was not about to spend his own money on his loser friend. It was becoming annoying to be around Naruto more than ever but he was his only friend. It was early but the streets were becoming quite crowed with people and traffic. Stands had appeared over night taking over down town of Konoha, filled with aroma of delicious food and loud chatter traveled in the air. It was 3 o'clock p.m. and the crowd had invaded the place already. Everyone liked this time of year since it wasn't too hot nor too cold through out the days. And even people from different villages came to celebrate this god's birth. It was a sunny day which was perfect for everyone to gather and have a good time.

"Shoot, Suitgetsu said he'd be here five minutes ago." Sasuke said to his blond friend as he looked around to make sure he wasn't dismissing anybody in case his friend had arrived.

"I can't believe you actually called him and invited him to come hang with us! How long has it been since you last talked to him?" Nauto crossed his arms around his head as he walked something he did often since he could remember.

"About a year or so," Sasuke put his hands in his pockets like the cool kids always did in movies, "But that's because we go to different schools."

Hozuki Suigetsu had been a really close friend to Sasuke when they were younger, a childhood friend even before he had met Naruto. They had grown up together, went to the same preschool and elementary school together. But as they entered middle school, Suigetsu's family moved away to another distric in Konoha. They began middle school away from each other and never had a chance to hang out and talk like the old times. That's when he had replaced him with Naruto, his now best friend.

"Guess we will bump into him sometime soon but for now, let's go check things out." Naruto always hated being around Sasuks's ex-best friend.

He had met him several times during his friendship with Sasuke but every time he always got bad vibes from him. He just was plain nasty, he wondered how Sasuke got along with him so well. And to make it worse they always played tricks on him, they sure were two-of-a-kind when they got together. Sasuke always acted different, more cold and more mean when he was around Suigetsu. So as far as Naruto knew, they would be better off not seeing that guy any time soon.

"Mmhm."

Sasuke followed his friend but stopped when he noticed Naruto frozen in his steps. Narutos's attention was fixated on a group of girls, who seem in some sort of trouble. Naruto clinched his fists, Sasuke turned to see what was causing his friend to act the way he did just now. He looked where his friend's eyes lay on and then he saw them. He widened his eyes at the site he was seeing.

FIVE MINUTES EARLIER

"You guys are so mean!" Hinata shouted as she was being dragged by her friends. She couldn't believe what they had done just now. Tenten and Temari had planned to ditch the boys. How could Temari ditch her own cousins like that? They had said they needed to go to the restroom and took Hinata with them. Next thing Hinata knew, they were getting out from another exit the restroom had. Grabbing her by her hand Hinata was led somewhere, running with all her might until she realized what they have done. Now she protested to her friends' actions.

"Ugh Hinata, it's suppose to be a girls' day out remember? We can't have boys tagging along like lost puppies." Tenten explained as they finally had stopped running, now resting near a fountain. "Plus they were boring."

"They were not boring!" exclaimed Hinata to Tenten.

"Well they got boring since they were only talking to you."

"My cousins are like that Tenten, they only pay attention to the cutest girl around. Mostly it's Sasori who does that, Sai just follows suit." Temari now joining their conversation.

Tenten hated this, they thought Hinata was the only cute girl around. Well they sure were wrong! She was one of the cutest girl in high school, so then why weren't they paying attention to her too? Though she already had a boyfriend she liked attention from other boys when she was alone. This whole situation was making her feel ugly.

"Sasori just picks the cutest girl to tag himself with and only gives them his full attention but it's kinda creepy, really. He has like this weird condition in which he becomes obsessed with a single person but after a while he gets bored and attaches himself to another cute person to his liking. He views people as his doll, always looking for the next cute doll to play with. He is sick like that." Temari said concerned as she looked at Hinata kind of hinting to not get too close to her cousin, she had not mentioned the fact that every person Sasori had chosen always got into a horrible accident. She did not want this for her friends.

"What? That's creepy! See Hinata don't talk to him anymore, he might be cute but he sounds like a creeper." Tenten was glad he hadn't liked her now.

"But .. Sasori is soooo..." Hinata stopped her sentence as she thought of her new friend Sasori. Temari had to be lying, Sasori didn't look like he was that type of person...Or did he? She couldnt determine that by just this one conversation. Now she remembered when she had been with him earlier in the limo.

-_Flashback_-

They had been in the limosine for a while now, no one had spoken so far. Temari was busy texting to someone, Tenten looked at the window occasionally checking on her cell to see if she got any new texts but she always just sighed after checking. Sai also was looking out the window but wasn't really looking at anything really. Sasori and Hinata sat quiet beside each other as they sat in the middle where they were stuck looking only at their friends. It was too quiet, suddenly the window that separated the passenger seat and the front of the driver open and the chauffeured made it clear he was about to speak.

"Hyuuga-sama I believe it will take about 30 minutes to get to the festival as there is much traffic ahead." The nameless chauffeured said formally to Hinata.

Everyone took notice of this and just looked at Hinata who was now looking down since every one's eyes lay on her. It was the fact that the chauffeured talked to her so formally that made everything more weird, she was just a normal girl who happened to be an heiress. They all resumed to their positions after a while since Hinata wasn't responding to their questionable looks.

"So you are like a princess, huh?" Sasori spoke breaking the mutual silence.

At this Hinata lifted her bangs from her eyes, making eye contact with the boy next to her. He had such beautiful eyes that Hinata couldn't dare look away.

Hinata hesitated at first, thinking it was so random of him calling her a princess. Then she whispered to him, "I'm a heiress of the Hyuuga family a well known family, is all."

"No way! So you are the daugther of Hyuuga Hiashi? The guy who was smart enough to invest in military technology and such before they had a military force?" Sasori knew some what of Hinata's father's fame.

"Lucky you." Hinata stayed quiet, she didn't think she was so lucky like Sasori said, "You are well deserved to be called a princess."

There it was again. Sasori calling her such names it made her blush madly, specially since he was such a gorgeous boy.

"Aww you look so cute when you blush hehe." he turned to Sai so he could could confirm what he was seeing.

Sai turned around once Sasori tapped his shoulder, he looked at Hinata that was a shade of red still from the previous comment. "Yeah, she does."

Tenten now showing some interest in the small conversation that was beginning. It bothered her a little that they got along so well. Hinata didn't notice her friend taking her phone out and texting someone.

Now Sai was smiling with Sasori as they teased Hinata and her cute self. His expression was more lively now. At this Hinata took note and then realized he did remind her of someone, of Uchiha Sasuke mostly because of his dark hair. Of course Sasuke had more fine features and his hair was longer and had an arrogant face. Hinata smacked herself mentally there she was thinking of him just because of his good looks. Had she become shallow like Tenten?

"You know? She reminds me of our bunny, all small and fragile." Sai said bluntly comparing her to an animal.

"That's so perfect! She could be our Princess Bunny." laughed Sasori agreeing.

"You guys are annoying." Temari said coldly but the boys ignored her and so did Hinata as she was amused with these strange boys.

After that they started talking about their interests: music, food, hobbies ect. They also told her how they didn't go to public school, Hinata then concluded that was the reason they weren't familiar to her. She had grown up with all the kids in her class and even though people didn't know her at all, she knew them. They went on chatting until they reached their destination. Hinata was having fun talking and even though they teased her calling her pricness and such, she liked it _a lot_.

Unknown to Hinta both Temari and Tenten were brooding a plan to get rid of the two boys that were only paying attention to Hinata. This irritated Tenten very much since she couldn't believe they only paid attention to that shy girl and not her extrovert self.

-_END OF FLASHBACK_-

Hinata now resumed to her present thought, _'Sasori is nice I just know it, and Sai is a bit weird but he seems nice too.'_

She didn't care what Temari had to say of them, she only went by her feeling and how nice they had been with her. She was so in thought that she didn't pay attention where she was going as Tenten and Temari started to walk to get near stands, she just followed. Then abruptly her face landed on some else's back. This made her step back and she realized her nose hurt from the bump. She looked up and her eyes lay on a white haired boy, his face looked displeased and angry. Hinata was terrified of his look that he was giving her.

"Hey you stupid girl! Watch where you are going." His eyes looked annoyed at his sight.

"I'm sorry it wont happen again." Where were her friends when she needed them?

The boy now looking at her with more interest as he noticed she was quite cute.

"Maybe there's a way you can pay me back." he said nasty to her. This made her tense. There was no way he was asking for that, was he?

The boy leaned over so close to her face she stopped breathing. She wanted help but the people around her didn't stop, not even to see if she was in some sort of trouble, they just minded their own business. As if someone had heard her prayers a hand pulled him away from her and she could breathe again. "Hey what do you think you are doing to her?"

Temari had pulled him to his side making him face her, the nameless boy looked at her as nasty as he could. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her toward him and said,"Wouldn't you want to come with me and have a great time together?"

"Mmph don't make me laugh," Temari gave him a smirk. She grabbed his hand with her free hand and twisted it so he would let go of her. "First of all, I don't like to fool around with children, I like my men mature. And second of all, don't you dare grab me like that ever again or you will lose a hand!"

It was tense, Hinata was very shocked at this whole comotion. Tenten had been there watching too in shock and didtn know what to do.

"You bitch! Aren't you feisty, just how I like my woman." He clenched his fist about to punch her out, Temari saw it coming and was ready to block. He fired his punch but it stop when he heared his name.

"SUIGETSU!"

That voice he recognized it no matter where he was, it would have to be him. "Uchiha Sasuke!"

All attention changed its direction now and all stared at the blackish blue haired boy. Tenten got close to Hinata to whisper, " Damn now that's a boy I would kill for."

"That's Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular guy in my school."

"Damn for a Junior-high kid he is off the charts."

"Hey yo, stop harassing these girls," now a blond had appeared, "This is why i never liked you."

"Uzamaki Naruto long time no see. Still wetting your blankets?" Suigetsu mocked him.

"Really you should stop, it's not very nice," Sasuke said to his former best friend.

"Damn boy! Killing my good time. I thought you liked this kind of stuff but I guess you just turned a goodie tushes, huh? You are sooo lame!" he scoffed.

Sasuke just looked at him with a serious face.

"God you're annoying, I don't think we should hang out anymore, we have nothing in common."

"Mm," is all Sasuke replied, agreeing with Suigetsu. He watched his ex-best friend leave knowing they could never be friends again as Suigetsu stated.

Hinata looked to Sasuke then to white haired boy, obviously they had known each other as they knew each other's name. What was their relationship? That's what she wanted to know.

"Hinata are you ok?" Naruto popped next to her. He worried that guy must of done something to her.

"Oh, I'm ok."

"Ok...now I'm confused?" questioned Tenten.

"This is Naruto, he is friends with Sasuke. They both go to my school."

Temari joined the crowd and so did Sasuke. They all stood there awkwardly.

"Well now that is over, let's really look around I don't have forever." Temari stated and the girls agreed. Temari walked ahead leaving Hinata and Tenten behind.

"Thank you for your help," both girls bowed polietly to the boys, Temari had too much pride to thank anyone for helping her out.

"No worries,' Naruto smiled at them widely.

They waved and walked away catching up to Temari, all the fun they were suppose to have had been ruined...well at least for that moment.

"Y'know this wouldn't have happened if we hadn't ditched the boys."

"Shut up!" Tenten said jokingly, "We are alright, arent we? Thanks to those other boys. Now _they_ were delicious."

"Whose delicious?"

Both Hinata and Tenten froze as they been caught discussing Sasuke and Naruto's hotness.

"Hey, we decided to tag along not feeling too good on leavening you guys alone and what if something like that happens again?" Naruto explained, Sasuke walked beside them not speaking.

"Um ok." said Tenten nervously. They finall catched up with Temari. She was at a stand of Kingyo Sukui (gold fish scooping).

"Ooh I love this game!" Shouted Naruto extremely energetic.

"Humph, I bet you can't even catch one." Sneered Temari as she paid to play the game.

She bent down, the stand owner gave her papery net scope and a bowl. She carefully made her mind on a single fish and tried to corner it and scoop it up into her bowl but the thin paper broke as soon she tried scooping the fish into the bowl.

Naruto laughed at her as she failed. "Shoot!"

"My turn! Don't worry, I'll get one for you Blondie," Naruto paid and was handed the same tools as Temari but with a new scooping net. He seemed very concentrated on what he was doing he swung his arm quickly and it seemed almost had it in his bowl but the force made the net to rip as well. Hinata knew that if too much force the net would break and if too wet it would weaken and break as well. It had to be just right with quick a draw of the hand and fast reflexes.

"I guess you can't get one either." Tenten said mockingly to Naruto.

Sasuke scoffed at Naruto's loss.

"I would like to try." both Hinata and Sasuke said at the same time. They looked at each other surprised, neitehr seemed the type to want to try such a game.

"Ok, here you go." the man said as they paid him.

Both Hinata and Sasuke bended their knees to be closer to the tub where the fish were held. They both had a net and bowl now it was just about time who would get a goldfish first. Thanks to Hinata's quick reflexes, it would be a piece of cake. Her delicate hands moved fast as she swung and scooped the gold fish right into the bowl with ease. They all were impressed even Sasuke who had not yet tried. The owner of the stand took the bowl and put the fish in a plastic bag.

"Ok one more try since you were able to get one."

Now all eyes on Sasuke to catch a gold fish, waiting for him so Hinata could go again. He too was able to catch a goldfish this made the owner make face of displeasure. Hinata's turn came on again, she did the same thing as before fast and swiftly but this time she wasn't able to catch one. Disappointed she got up and handed the fish she won to Temari.

"Ok your turn." the man said to Sasuke.

"No thanks, this is enough for me." Sasuke refused to go again since he knew the owner was cheating. He had given Hinata a weaker paper net, so it was futile to even try and get another.

"Show off." Naurto said with a prudy face.

"Here," Hinata looked at the gold fish that Sasuke was handing to her, he was giving it to her She didnt know what to do but Tenten pushed her to accept it.

"T-thanks."

* * *

At the end, they all went from stands to stands checking things over, playing games and talking about random facts of this festival. Temari had seen someone of her liking ,who the three younger teens knew, which happened to be this teacher Kakashi-sensei. Tenten was just glad boys as cute as Sasuke and Naruto were with them and not only paying attention to Hinata.

Their after noon came and went fast. Eating very traditional foods and talking to random people to see what game or show was best. It became dark and the cold was taking over. Sasuke barely had said anything to them, just kept quiet or answered to Naruto when he was in question. He didnt even talk to Hinata as much as he had before.

"OOOOOH it's cold!" Temari shouted. She was not use to this cold weather, she came from a hot land and winter never came.

"It _is _chill." Naruto wrapped his hands around himself.

Hinata and Tenten were freezing to death, it didn't help that every thing they wore was extremely short and loose. They were freezing their asses off. Their teeth were chattering and goose bumps covered their skin. Sasuke took note of this, he on the other hand was the only one who was not cold at all. He decided to take his hoody off and he would lend it to Hinata, but before he had the chance he was interrupted.

Two boys appeared right on cue, The red headed guy hugged Hinata with so much affection. "Oh my princess, how could you leave us like that? And you are freezing to death...Poor princess."

"Sasori." Hinata said plainly.

Sasuke only watched as the two boys handed over their own hoodies to the girls to wear, he quickly tossed his own hoodie that he was about to lend to Hinata to Naruto and turn to leave.

"Awww Sasuke, I knew you were my best friend for something." Naruto followed Sasuke and waving goodbye to the girls, "See you guys later."

"Bye" Hinata whispered to the blond and Sasuke.

"So why did you leave us, oneesan?" Sai questioned. Temari and Tenten were just glad to be wearing warm hoodies.

They were all just explaining and talking, Hinata just watched Naruto and Sasuke disappear into the dark night, wondering what will they be doing now.

* * *

Sasuke walked so fast, Naruto had trouble catching up with him.

He wasn't sure why, but he didn't like how that kid hugged Hinata with so much affection...

"Sasuke what is wrong with you? Leaving without saying bye?" Sasuke was interrupt by Naruto.

"Uhm, I just wana sleep that's all."

"What a lame excuse! We didn't even see the fire works. You are a fun sucker y'know? You suck the fun out of everything sometimes!" Naruto had a whinny face like a child.

Sasuke didn't know what to say about that, mostly because it was true. It was a really lame excuse to leave without saying bye, but he just couldn't say bye to them. They didn't even know them well to give his full concern if he left or not. Well at least he didnt know the other girls, Hinata he had known her more even though it had been just a few small conversations. Once again, he remembered and again he didn't like how comfortable it was talking to her and how at ease he felt too. Maybe that's why he didn't complain when Naruto suggested to tag along with the girls. He also didnt want anything happening to them like what happened with Suigetsu. He felt abit guilty since he was the one who had invited him.

Now Suigetsu was another story...he had seemed so different. Well it was true that he had always been crude and mischievous but not to the point in trying to force girls for sex or even try to punch them out. He had totally changed, that was for sure. Sasuke guessed it was bound to happen since the middle school Suigetsu was attending was rather full with really bad kids who had a rotten reputation and gang groups.

Now that he had reached his apartment, he opened the door and went straight to his bed to lay on it. He stared at his computer and thought of that certain someone. It was weird he liked her and always wanted to talk to her but... recently he hadn't thought about her as much as before. Why? He still wanted to meet her, she was still funny and cute and really lively when they talked. So why was he not online talking to her right now? Instead he just laid there in his bed..Why? He tried to guess who this Bunny was...as he tried to form a face for her.

"...Hinata."

"What?" Sasuke said lifting his head to where Naruto was searching for food. The name Hinata was all he really heard coming from the blond.

"I said, she promised me some food for lunch the other day, I was just thinking aloud since there isn't anything in here to eat!" Naruto was disappointed, "She really did look nice today though."

Sasuke stayed quiet.

Naruto kept talking "I think I like her more and more every day. She is soo cool! I can't believe I never saw her before. Did you see how she was so fast at catching the fish today? That takes some skill."

Weird, Naruto was right. He also never noticed her before, not until that day the girls brought her with them. Had she just transferred to their school? No, Sasuke doubted it. He then laid back on his bed resting his head on a pillow. He knew if he closed his eyes and ignored Naruto he would leave on his own. Right now he just wanted to be alone. '_She **is** pretty cool..."_

_

* * *

_Hinata and the her group stayed out til the fireworks ended almost by midnight. It was late and the boys escorted them to Hinata's mansion where Tenten and Temari were also staying the night for a slumber party. Sasori hadn't let go of Hinata's hand since they reunited with them, he just held her hand. She didn't mind this, Hinata actually liked it. It was cute that's all she thought about it.

"Well we will be picking you up tomorrow after noon, oneesan." Sai said as they had reached Hinata's mansion.

"See you around, my princess." Shouted Sasori and the door closed.

Now in Hinata's room, it was big enough to fit several other girls for one huge sulmber party.

"Damn you _are_spoiled, rich girl." Temari jumped into the bed and was happy the bed was bouncy and perfect to sleep on.

Tenten went straight to the mirror checking herself out. "I cant believe you know such gourgeous guys, Hinata."

"Oh yeah, those boys were cute." Chimed Temari.

Hinata and Tenten looked at Temari quizzical. As they heard her earlier she didn't like younger guys. They just kept staring and then laughed.

"What?" asked Temari.

"Nothing!" replied Hinata as she sat on her desk chair.

"So was that Naruto the guy you think is Avenger?" Temari quickly changed the atmosphere. "He does seem abit like Avenger when he says something. He was pretty funny to watch him eat all that ramen. And how he got hit by a pole while walking and totally not paying attention. quite charming."

"NO way, I would totally like Sasuke to be Avenger if I were you!" Tenten bluntly expressed her opinion.

"They are both really great," Hinata paused, "Naruto is nice and sweet and funny. While Sasuke is nice and calm and cool, not to mention very popular."

Tenten smiled and Temari gave her smirk. They both knew it, that Hinata had fallen for both and didn't know which one she really liked best. They didn't say anything after all it was up to her to realize this by herself.

The night went on as the girls did makeovers on each other, tried on Hinata's clothes, purses, and all things nice. Hinabi joined and they all had a blast dressing up like a dolls. They told stories of their love life, well mostly Tenten and Temari. They learned that Temari had been with an older guy before. And that Tenten doesn't trust Neji. Even Hinabi told them that she had a crush on a boy in her class.

Only Hinata had stayed quiet about this and no one pushed her to really say anything. They watched some movies and ate junk food Tenten had brought before they went to pick up Temari. They all were asleep by 6 a.m. Hinabi stayed in Hiata's bed while Tenten and Temari shared the floored on a futon.

It had been a long day for them. Hinata had advised her servant to not wake them up till noon, since they'd be too tired to even get dressed early the next day. Also to keep quiet about this to her father. They all had agreed, since they only wanted Hinata to have a nice night for once.

Sleeping was good and she sure was in bliss not thinking on her school problems and who was Avenger. She just wanted to sleep peacefully and well.

* * *

The night was a cold one as the season were about to transition from fall to winter, A group of boys gathered in the shadows . They all had entered an isolated ware house, that it seem their meeting place. By the look at their face, all were still young not even past 15 years old. Their wore quizzical faces as they waited for someone to tell them what was going on? A meeting usually meant something new and exciting.

"I'm glad you can all make it tonight. I know its past midnight but as always it was the only time to get you guys all here," the leaders had enter and spoke firmly to his gang.

"It better be good I don't want to loose my beauty sleep for something stupid," someone from the group said annoyed that he was up at this time.

The leader also understood this, if it was for him he be asleep right now. Regardless, he was here now and needed to explains things to his gang. With out answering his underling he said the followings,"I been persuaded to target a certain someone at The Leaf Academy Middle school. My lovely flower girl has requested this of me, and I will fulfill this for her. And you guys would do my bidings, I would need my best guys for this."

"We are doing this for a girl?" a nameless boy asked.

"Indeed, I myself think it is troublesome but that's what she wants," Nara Shikamaru said plainly, " I think you guys are well know of that school, it has the most elite kids there, like myself. I will tranfered some of you to help me achieve this plan so be prepare. I'll let you guys know who would be going to that school on Monday."

"This sounds interesting huh?" A boy from the group asked an other.

"Yes it does."

"I hope it is us, he picks," The boy now had malicious smirk on his face.

Shikamaru was about to drop dead, he needed to sleep badly. He was a lazy guy and being up at this time was too bothersome. He dissemble the meeting and send everyone home. Seriously running gang was not easy at all. It didn't help that he was the leader by vote. It had its benefits but mostly it took his free time and careless life. Maybe that's why Ino had came to him, she knew he had power and was willing to use it to help her even if it meant having stupid meeting like this to get his boys to help him.._' How troublsome.'_

* * *

also i lied my last chapter was not my longest one ever ,... this one so far beat the other xD

Well tell me what you guys thought of sasori and sai being brothers? dont worry it will all makes sence later :D

Yay Temari woot woot!

well thanks for reading..please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and tell me what you liked and what you didnt liked. Also thanks to Iroka for beta-ing. :D


End file.
